Blind is our Power
by Silent Unheard Child
Summary: Duncan has been hiding all his life until he meets a mysterious girl. She intoduces him to a world he never knew exisited but will her mystic blindness get in the way of her power there is something very odd about her there is an evil surrounding her. R
1. Chapter 1: Blindness

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters.**

"Duncan hurry up" Trent yelled at me my legs were burning and my body was pumping with adrenaline I felt like I was on fire. I almost fell over as I clipped the corner I harshly cursed under my breath the sirens seemed to be getting closer and closer the cops had been on our tail for almost an hour now and I was starting to get puffed. I rounded another corner then followed Trent down the alleyway he suddenly jumped into a large dumpster I followed his lead just in time too the cops drove straight past. We sat in there for like twenty minutes trying to catch our breaths and hide the cops they had been scanning every inch of this place for the past haft and hour finally they left we sighed in relief. Suddenly the lip of the dumpster opened Edge and Scott's heads peered in on us the grinned at us in unison it's a twin thing they tell us. We clambered out of the dumpster landing smoothly on the ground I got up and followed the guys out of the alleyway.

"You guys caused such a mess god Trent you were meant to quietly break him out of juvie not alert the whole fuckin force while your at it" Edge teased Trent while punching him in the arm Trent growled and looked away. Scott glanced at me then back again

"What the fuck happened to the hawk dude" he exclaimed I ran my hand through my shaggy black hair the emerald green had just faded out of it.

"I don't know I needed a change" I shrugged at that him and Edge burst into a fit of laughter their such dicks sometimes I sigh and keep on walking. My name is Duncan Cooper, I'm sixteen, been in juvie like to many times to count I just broke out of juvie my mate Trent helped me out, I haven't had I family since I was ten I ran away and made friends with some people who had the same idea as me. Edge and Scott Ryan are identical twins they both have tan skin, dark auburn hair and usually wear the same clothes just to make it all the more confusing the only way you can tell them apart is their eyes. Edge has blue grey eyes and Scott has murky brown eyes, they ran away from their parents at the age of nine because of their abusive behaviour, they are seventeen years old. Trent Foster has jet black hair, emerald green eyes and is sixteen like me he ran away from his mum and dad when they got divorced but still lived together they both became potheads and abused the shit out of him he was only seven. Edge and Scott found Trent and took him in three years later they found me outside of my burning house they took me away from all the painful memories and questions. So ever since then we have all lived in a abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town on the other side of the graveyard no one ever goes they because it is 'haunted'. We round the corner I can see the graveyard coming up Trent reaches into his pockets and takes out the old bronze key the key looks like it's made out of bones and it has a skull on the head of it. He pushes it into the lock and turns it the ancient rusted gates swing inwards we walk in. It's not that I'm scared of graveyards or anything I just find it creepy that it has been undisturbed for over a hundred years no one has been buried in this graveyard since the nineteenth century I think. We walk past countless statues and gravestones for some reason I have an eerie feeling that something is watching me I quickly glance behind me nothing I shiver and keep on walking.

"So Duncan how many girls you screw while in juvie huh" Edge grins so does Scott Trent just shakes his head in disgust he actually is going out with some chick not that we've meet her or anything yet something about us being bad influences. I shake my head and laugh at them

"More than you guys did that I can assure you" I cockily smirk Edge pushes me and laughs him and Scott continue talking about something while me and Trent walk in silence. I gaze ahead I see the mansion on the other side of the road I look at the statues situated at the gates those things always give me the chills. One of then is a fallen angel I think it has twisted and deformed wings the feather like blades it holds a sword to the archway of the gate it is a male. The other one is more well demonic it has large wings that are of a bats but it is purely skeletal it has hollow eyes that bore into your soul and sharpened teeth and claws. It wears a long cloak with the hood down the long hair ripples down its back she holds a skeletal scythe which curves the make the archway. We walk right under the scythe a chill shots up my spine I look over to the other side of the road there is a person whispering silently along then I realise it is a female. A girl actually I glance back at Edge and Scott slightly worried for the girl these guys would fuck almost anything that walks and has boobs I silently urge her to hurry along before- fuck they just noticed they've caught up with me now and are whispered some fucked up shit to each other.

"Nice ass!" Edge hollers at the little girl she takes no notice the twins pick up the pace across the street me and Trent share a worried glance and hurry after them.

"Hey bitch were talking to you are you deaf of something" Scott growls reaching out to touch her she rapidly turns us avoiding his touch I'm mesmerised. She had hip length wavy autumn hair which was pulled up into two pigtails held in by pink ribbons shoulder length bangs framed the sides of her heart shaped face a little wave sat in the middle of her forehead. She wore a magenta dress that cut off at her knee it was low cut and had short sleeves that were loose and wavy a black ribbon around her waist matched the black hem on the dress. Black and white striped gloves disappeared under the sleeves of her dress but the cut off on her forearm she also wore matching stockings that cut off at her ankles she wore no shoes. She had light mocha skin that glowed vibrantly in the moonlight she had five freckles on each side of her nose and silky lips to complement. Her body was voluptuous and curvaceous but her hips were slightly wider than everything else then I gaze into her eyes I froze. They were a very pale blue grey but this isn't what stops me no it's just she has no pupils violent shivers run up my spine. She takes a little step back cocks her head to the side and slightly smiles but it is a sad smile.

"No I'm not deaf but I'm blind" she answers so that explains the eyes, her voice was small and childish too innocence a glanced at the twins they evilly grinned at each other thinking of not so innocence things.

"How bout you come with us we'll show you a good time" the twins huskily say in unison I had to do something I had to stop them but them they would laugh at me and say some shit oh fuck it.

"Guys come on leave her alone lets go" I firmly said they looked at me and laughed Trent was agreeing with me but not saying anything.

"That's right Edge, Scott you should listen to him" we all froze how did she know their names?

"How the fuck do you know our names bitch" Edge growled at her slightly advancing too.

"I know all your names Edge and Scott, Trent and Duncan Cooper" she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do know my full name" I ask her she looks at me thoughtfully and steps forward slowly resting her hand on my chest the twins rush forward but I motion them backwards.

"Your full name is Duncan Jay Cooper you turned sixteen on the thirty first of October" she whispered in a mystical voice

"Yeah why don't you now describe what he looks like your freaky blind chick" Scott chuckled knowing that she couldn't.

"Ok then he is wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt with a white skull on it, a long sleeved light yellow t-shirt underneath, faded baggy denim shorts with a black leather studded belt. A pair of black silky boxers with grey skulls" I blushed her hand travelled up to my face to rest on my cheek.

"A black leather dog collar, he has six facial piercings two in his right ear one in the left one on the right side of his nose and eyebrow also there is one on his tongue, abnormally pale skin" her fingers grabbed one strand of my hair "Hair like raven's wings so glossy and shiny an ebony black and is slightly shaggy and short a fringe that just brushes over his left eye the emerald green has just faded." I was shocked then her hand moved over my eyes she brought her other one up and they both touched my eyelids they fluttered closed she gasped "And eyes so blue that it is a pure teal a clean crystalline colour they are like beautiful teal aquamarines so deep so blue…" she faded away I opened my eyes a small blush stained her cheeks she dropped her hands from my face and backed away shaking her head like she had been in a trance. I turned to face the guys they were absolutely stunned but stunned was an understatement for me I was so dazed and oddly flustered.

"You are some fucked up bitch you know that don't you fuckin ever set foot near here again or next time we won't go so easy on you" Edge growled Scott agreed. She looked past us like she was staring into the distant a small sad smile was placed on her lips they quivered slightly like she was going to cry she hung her head low. Suddenly her head snapped up she gazed over the graveyard she began to walk away slowly and carefully then she turned her head slightly and looked at me not that it was possible that she could.

"See you around Duncan" she whispered that sad smile played on her lips then she turned away I watched as she pushed open the gate and walked silently through the graveyard surprising not hitting anything. I watched her until she disappeared into the eerie mist I turned back to the guys Edge and Scott looked major pissed and Trent kind looked suspicious like he knew something we didn't know.

"What the fuck was with that bitch was she crazy or what" Edge exclaimed

"Yeah she was some kinda fucked up I bet she wasn't even blind probably contacts or something" Scott agreed.

"She is blind" Trent whispered I almost didn't hear him

"Do you know her or something Trent huh" Scott threatened

"No, no I just have this feeling" he replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean" I whispered to myself as I looked over the graveyard where she had been only minutes ago but it seemed like a lifetime.

I landed on my bed with a muted thump I turned over and looked up at the ceiling I glanced frequently at each crack this place was so run down it was ancient it must have been here for over hundreds of years. A knock brought me back to reality I made muted noise telling the person to come in I didn't trust my voice at the moment Trent walked in the door and shut it behind him. He came and sat on my bed I sat up

"Hey how are you?" He asked slightly concerned

"Fine considering" I sighed looking at him then I remembered something.

"Hey dude did you um like… ah where are the twins?" I chickened out

"Ah they told me they were going woman hunting or something I just hope they didn't go after that poor girl" Trent sighed deeply worried I hoped to that they didn't find her hopefully she got far away from here. Ask him, no, just fuckin ask him, fine ok.

"Hey Trent did you um know um that ah girl from before it's just that you seemed to know her" I stuttered he sighed then looked at me.

"Um do you promise not to tell the twins" I nodded "Well ok then I do know her well kinda cause of my girlfriend and she is kinda friends with her she talks about her often I've seen her once or twice before. Oh and before you ask she is most definitely blind but I just don't know how she did that today it was kinda new to me" Trent explained he ran his slightly tanned hand through his hair.

"Hey dude what's your girlfriend like" I asked Trent smiled at me

"Well where do I start mmmm well her name is Gwen she is just below average height and weight she has inky black hair with dark teal streaks running through it it's kinda longish just above her chest. She has deathly pale skin and luscious creamy chocolate eyes which are framed by long lashes she only wears lipstick which is also a dark teal. She has A cup breasts which are perky, petite and perfect her hips are larger than the rest of her body, her legs are long and creamy she also has a belly button piercing. She loves the colour black and blue she loves roses and irises but is allergic to orchids she's one hundred percent Goth. Um what else we've been dating for two months she had a crush on me for like a year and we haven't had sex also she's a virgin we'll I'm pretty much positive that she is anyway." Trent finally finished his speech about his girlfriend wow I could never remember all of that about one girl I like don't even know most of the girl's names I fuck.

"Ah this is gonna sound really weird heck it's stupid but what's it like to have a girlfriend" I nervously asked he smiled the twins would have laughed at me.

"Well having a girlfriend is great I mean it's hard to explain but when your going out with this girl you like her she likes you then it turns well into something more" Trent tries to explain. I nod I could never get a girl let alone I girl who likes me maybe even loves me but who needs loves a sure don't I feel a small pang in my black heart. I flop back down onto my bed Trent gets up and heads for the door then something comes to mind

"Hey dude" he turned to face me "If you um she that girl soon could you ask her what she meant about you know that 'see around' thing" Trent nodded I smiled at him then he closed the door. Sighing I climb under the covers the warmth engulfing me but not warming my frozen heart. I slowly begin to drift off until the loud slamming of the front door brings me out of it I quietly get up and put my ears against the door. I hear muffed voices then footsteps on the stairs I listen… "That fuckin sucked we couldn't find that stupid bitch I wouldn't have minded fuckin her brains out"… "Yeah could have rode her like a horse with those pigtail they would certainly come in use" they both chuckled. I was disgusted but relieved that they didn't find that poor girl I just didn't hope she was out there lost and all alone I shook my head and crept back to my bed. My eyelids fluttered closed then I was plunged in to an abysmal blackness. She was there in my dreams in her pink dress she walked up to me her sightless eyes rested on me her hand came up to my face and she whispered in my ears "Eyes so blue so pure so soulless" she hissed. Then she changed before me into a dreaded demon with large skeletal wings a dark billowing cloak and a large scythe she looked at me raised the blade and swung. I jolted up right in my bed sweat dewed on my forehead I sunk into my pillow turning over I closed my eyes and thought of her….blindness.


	2. Chapter 2: Blind Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I use and abuse da characters.**

Rays of light woke me from my dreams I sighed and rolled onto my back I gazed up at the ceiling suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I yawned Trent opened the door and came in already dressed and ready to go

"Hey I was just wondering if ya want come into town with me" Trent asked

"Ah yeah sure I'll be five minutes" I replied. Trent nodded and left the room I jumped out of bed and put on the first pair of clothes I could find which happened to be black jeans, black shirt and my worn out red converses. I grabbed my dog collar on the way out fastening in around my neck as I walked downstairs. Trent stood up as I entered the 'kitchen' actually it was a very poor excuse for a kitchen anyway I grabbed my skateboard and walked out the door. Me and Trent started across the road and into the graveyard out of it and on the road to town. A slowly skated beside Trent at his pace the morning air was mildly cool and misty but it usually is always misty around these parts I gazed up at the sky the grey gloom hung over head probably going to rain today. Finally town came into view I sighed in relief I was getting kinda bored I glanced at the clock on my phone eight o clock so we got about an hour or so until Trent has catch the bus to school. Trent's the only one of us who goes to school I don't know why or where he just says he needs to go he cops it a fair bit from the twins and hardly any from me. He turns into the bakery I kick up my skateboard and follow him in.

"Um the usual thanks, Duncan do you want anything?" Trent asks me I nod "And the usual for him to thanks" he handed over a twenty dollar note we're quite low on cash most of the time because of all the twins cigarettes and booze but Trent somehow manages to come up with his own money. We grab our stuff and head for the park we take our place under the old willow tree this has been our favourite place since we were little me and Trent have been friends since preschool. Plonking myself down I rest against the ancient wood this tree is older than our house and the graveyard put together Trent hands me my breakfast I dig into it immediately. I haven't eaten a proper meal in ages they serve crap in juvie every time I go there I loss weight and fall into a depressing silence. I shake my head sending those saddening thoughts away they whisper away in the wind I shudder and look out trying to look out past the hazy fog searching for some form of life. Trent's voice brings me out of my trance

"Hey are you feeling alright you seem kinda out of it this morning" he obverses

"Yeah I'm kinda feeling a bit weird" I replied.

"Is it because of what happened um yesterday" I stiffly nod that girl she kinda freaked me out but mostly her eyes their just so pale and lifeless she had seemed so sad.

"Hey is that girl always like that?" I questioned Trent turned to face me a glum expression in place this couldn't be good.

"Well when I've seen her she is usually more reserved and doesn't really pay attention to everything around her. Sometimes I see her walking through around in a sought of a daze just silently no one even notices her well except me and Gwen she's usually with me when I see her. And when Gwen talks to her she kinda is looking into the distant not really paying attention but she answers everything you say to her it's odd" Trent concludes this chick is really confusing.

"She sounds really spooky and confusing" I sigh then gaze up into the branches of the tree the leaves hang in dark green curtains concealing us from the rest of the world that's why me and Trent came here so often when we were little. Because it was the only place we could hide from the abuse and be ourselves sigh I close my eyes I sudden chilly breeze is fanning against my face I open my eyes and was scared shitless. I backed away and kinda fell over and landed next Trent he looked at me in shock

"What the fuck dude" he questioned

"There is someone in that tree" I told him still slightly shaken. We both got up and walked over to the tree

"Whoever the fuck you are you better show yourself" I threatened nothing

"We know your up there so fuckin show yourself or else" Trent growled. All I remember was spine chill breath on my face then brown and pale eyes….

"Hey I know who you are your that girl from yesterday the blind princess looking one" I assumed silence then I small noise I slowly walked forward and looked up into the tree and there in the tree sat that girl. She was still wearing that pink dress and pigtails she sadly smiled at us

"What are you doing in that tree?" Trent asked

"I'm spying on you duh" she said sweetly but the problem is that she can't because she's blind. I feel a small pang in my stone heart I wonder how it is for her to walk in darkness all the time not ever knowing what's going on around you I shake my head and turn my attention back to her. Her sightless eyes are staring off into the distance she seems to be pondering on something then she stood up and jumped she obviously didn't realise how high it was or there was nothing to grab onto. I shot forward poised to catch her but she had grabbed the branch she had been sitting on swung around in once and landed behind me she breathed in my ear "Boo" I shuddered.

"What the fuck you could have killed yourself" I harshly shot at her the small smile that had been on her face disappeared that saddening one returned.

"Were you worried about me Duncan that I would hurt myself just because I can't see" she spat at me she didn't sound angry but she looked it only slightly though

"No of course I wasn't" I grumbled. I wasn't worried about her it's just she should be more careful of herself a lot of jerks could take advantage of her yeah like some certain jerks I know.

"What are you doing out here" Trent questioned her she looked at him

"You're acting like Chris you act like I'm a little girl but I'm not anymore not anymore" she whispered. I looked at her saddened face she looked up at me or at least she looked like she was anyways and for that moment I felt her misery her loneliness I shook my head sending it away.

"Anyways as I said before I was spying on you actually I was more following you anyways it doesn't matter" she cheerily said but her cheery was more sad

"And why is that" Trent posed

"Because you're late for school" she told him. I glanced at my phone eight forty five I nodded at Trent he bolted and grab his bag we ended up running all the way to the bus stop we got there just in time. I glanced behind me surprisingly she had kept up with us I mean with her blindness and all Trent went to get on the bus then looked back at us.

"Are you coming?" he directed at her she looked up at him scowling

"No but I'll come later can you please tell Chris besides I want to hang out with Duncan some more" he told him. Trent looked at me and shrugged then whispered

"Don't try any funny shit" I glared at him he got on the bus and it drove a way leaving me and the blind princess alone. I turned to look at her, her long autumn hair was ruffling in the wind it reminded me of autumn leaves in the wind I sighed this was going to be a long day. I began walking I didn't know where I was going I was actually kinda hoping I was going to lost her but for a blind person she really observant in a blind kinda way. We had been walking for about ten minutes in silence it was kinda getting annoying so decided why not talk to her get to know her more wasn't anything better to do.

"So um ah…" I really sucked at small talk she looked up at me her eyes far away she knew so much about me and I know so little about her I don't even know her name sigh I suck.

"So um what's your name" I asked

"Princess" she answered with out much thought

"No I mean your real name"

"Well that's what you're going to call me ok" sigh she was difficult so I just agreed. We walked like that for another twenty minutes I wonder what her real name is? Oh why the fuck do I care anyway she's the one following me around yeah why is she following me anyways I have better things to be doing besides being stalked by a fuckin two year old. I gazed down at her she was so childish pigtails, ribbons, childish dress, freckles, silky lips, curvaceous body I shook my head trying to get rid of these lusty thoughts it didn't work. I was seriously considering asking her what was her problem and why was she stalking me but she interrupted my thoughts.

"Duncan I'm hungry can we get something to eat" she asked in that childish innocence

"Sure why not" I grumbled. Thankfully there was an ice cream place up ahead we turned into the place I searched for my wallet it only had a twenty in it sigh the pleasures of poverty.

"Um can I have one chocolate and…Princess what do you want"

"Rainbow" she pipped up sigh I handed over the money got the change and walked out with Princess trailing behind me. We found somewhere to sit under the shade of a tree I plonked myself down she graceful sat down next to me I glanced at her she sure didn't act likes he was blind she seemed so normal to me.

"Um Princess are you sure your blind?" I asked her she abruptly turned on me the cold harshness on her face shocked me.

"I'm bloody blind! Why can you people understand that! I've been every since that accident it took away my sight" she cried out clearly upset and outraged.

"How did you um lose your sight" I asked softly she gazed out over the misty grounds

"It happened when I was nine years old…..me and my family were celebrating my ninth birthday. It was all peaceful until there was an explosion from the house next door blew right through the window and the side of the house. My parents were killed instantly glass and splinters of wood to the heart and brain it was horrible I remember blood spurting everywhere then a something coming for my face I was too slow and it got me in the eyes. The pain was unbearable and it hurt like hell at first my vision was cloudy and blurred all I remember that there was so much blood I remember the redness staining my pure skin. Then everything went crimson then black there was nothing but that abysmal blackness it was endless and an eternity long. I thought maybe it could have been a bad dream I hoped it was but it wasn't because if it was I would still be in it you know it's like one of those nightmares where it's just eternal blackness well that's what life has been like ever since." She finally finished tears welled up in her eyes I wish I could comfort her some how but I can't because I don't know what love is. A small tear escaped her eye I hesitantly reached forward and brush it away with my finger she gazed at me that gloomy smile returned I think this is the own way she knows how to smile. She finishes her ice cream quickly and stands up looking down at me she holds her hand out

"Please take me somewhere anywhere away from here" she whispers I jump up avoiding her hand her expression is truly heartbreaking but I can't I don't know how to show emotions as strongly as she does. Sighing we begin to walk through the stillness everything is quiet the mist seems to be closing in on us but I don't really mind silence and me are good friends. I glance at her she looks so lost and confused I wonder what its like to walk in darkness not ever begin able to see you have to avoid all obstacles in your way its just like life only harder and more colder. I wonder if her skin is as cold as it looks she seems to be caught in a constant winter never to see the sun again it must be miserable. I feel her get closer to me as if she is scared if she gets to far away she'll get lost and never be found again. I can taste her fear it tastes remote old I can't imagine how she feels. I glance down at her hand it is trembling is it in fear or she just cold or maybe both I don't know what I'm about to do but I know I'm going to regret it. I cautiously reach out towards her hand I grab her hand quickly she immediately tugs against the foreign object then she realises it's my hand she returns the grip I lace my fingers with hers not knowing if this is the right way of doing this thing. I look at her a small blush creeps across her face the red roses stain her cheeks highlighting her freckles then I glance down at our hands white and brown, sun and moon, fire and ice. We don't belong together I can tell this but I will do this for her just for now just this once I don't like her I couldn't ever love her because I don't know what love is.

"Princess" I whispered

"Mmmm" she hums

"How old are you?" that question has been nagging me all day long she stops then starts again.

"Fifteen" she replies I look at her in shock how could she be that old she is so young, childish and innocence looking how could she be only fifteen I sigh shaking me head.

"Why do you want to know? Duncan do you like me?" I froze our hands separate a feel the harsh reality hit me, me like her no I couldn't I've only known her for one day not even that and I like no one when she says like I know she means love and I can never love.

"No Princess I don't" I say flatly she recoils like I've slapped her she turns and begins to walk away from me maybe she meant like as in friend like I'm such a idiot.

"Princess hey wait up" I run after her catching her arm she turns on me tears well in her eyes fuck.

"What wait for what Duncan?" she harshly snaps her voice sounds so cold so evil I swear her eyes darken.

"Look I like you as a friend nothing more nothing less" she looks at me blinking away the tears "I'm sorry I thought you meant something else" she looked stunned and a blush rapidly stained her cheeks. She mumbled something unintelligible it sounded something like 'yeah something more' I ignored it and kept on walking. I have know idea where were going but I just keep on walking letting my feet carry me to where they want to go. Princess begins humming she kinda starts drifting ahead of me she's kinda dancing it has to be one of the most graceful things I've ever seen. I sigh sometimes I wish I could be free like that just let go and do what I like but I can't I feel my heart spasm slightly. I gaze forward watching Princess dance ahead surprisingly not hitting anything that raises my curiosity.

"Hey Princess" I call to her

"Yeah"

"How come you never seem to hit anything?" I question curiously she stops and turns on me.

"Ummm I don't know I really don't know well I kinda seem to know when there are objects in front of me I just kinda get this feeling its odd. Hey can I have a go on your skateboard" she abruptly changes the subject.

"Um I don't know Princess" I say

"Please pretty please" she begs I sigh and give in handing her the skateboard she grabs it dropping it to the ground then hopping on it. She turns back to glance at me I see a tiny bit of happiness in her eyes then she pushes forward balancing on it quite well then suddenly she falls. Moving faster then I knew I ever could I rushed forward and grabbed her just before she hits the ground. Her breathing is coming in short shallow breaths she balls her hands into tiny fists in my t-shirt she looks up at me I see the fright in her eyes that must have really scared her. I pulled her closer into my chest so hers is pressing against mine it's a really nice feeling the feel of her breasts begin squished up against my body its actually kinda turning me on.

"Are you ok?" I ask trying to hide my concern she shakily smiles up at me

"I'm fine really and thanks f-" she stops mid sentence is there something wrong? I feel her hand release my shirt and spread out so her hand is fully pressed against my chest what is she doing? She draws in a sharp intake of breath and she looks up at me in disbelief what did I do?

"Duncan why didn't you tell me" she questions slightly frustrated now I'm really confused what is she on about?

"What are you talking about Princess" I ask confusion colours my tone

"Why didn't you tell me about your power?" she states. What did she just say power?


	3. Chapter 3: Blind Powers & A New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters. **

"_Why didn't you tell me about your power?" she states. What did she just say power?_

I stare at her in disbelief she's gotta be fuckin with me hasn't she, she better be. I grip her shoulders harshly she winces in pain

"What the fuck to think your playing at" I growl giving her a rough shake

"Duncan I'm not lying I never lie" she whimpers I grip her harder she gives out a short yelp

"Look your lying to my face right now you lying blind whore" I shake her violently. Tears bubble and pour over her eyelids she silently sobs her whole body is quivering in pain and fear that's when I realise that I'm not in prison anymore and she's not a whore but the complete opposite. Princess's sobs bring me out of my state I let go of her and pull away turning my back on her she still cries but only harder. The noise usually doesn't bother me countless girls I rape cry and it doesn't bother me but way she weeps is different it makes my stone heart crack down the middle. My whole body is vibrating I can't control my anger I never have been able to I remember…

(FLASHBACK)

"_Duncan I'm only trying to help you you've got to understand this please" my eleventh counsellor pleaded but a couldn't help it at the age of six I had an awful ager management problem and no one knew why. But I did I blamed it on my parents they were the worse parents in the world I just couldn't take it I glared at her then…._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I was brought back to the real world I couldn't remember what happened after that I never did and never couldbut I do know this all fifty counsellor's that I had died a long, slow and excruciating death. I ball my hands into fists and let the tremors take over I begin to shudder violently I feel the rage builds up inside of me then I unleash it

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream letting it drag out until I'm done then I drop to the ground. I beat my fists against the ground and those tears that will never fall swarm in my eyes then I just lay there in silence soon I get up I look around for Princess but she's nowhere to be seen. Panic rises in my chest what if she ran away and was lost stumbling around aimlessly until the predator comes out and takes her away and it will be my entire fault.

"Princess" I call out nothing but the whisper of the wind then I hear a short choke from behind a large tree I walk over and find her there cradling her knees to her chest and whimpering to herself. Regret runs thick through my system I did this I put her in this apprehensive state I kneel down next to her she senses me and backs away she chokes down some more sobs. I sigh and reach towards her but she flinches away I recoil like she's tore my heart out and it actually feels like she has that gesture makes a slight anger bubble in my veins.

"Princess I'm really sorry ok I didn't mean to call you a whore" she stifles down more sobs I feel my body temperature rises god why was she so difficult? I reached forward grabbing and turning her to face me and I'm shock by her appearance. Her sightless eyes are glazed over in unfallen tears they are puffy and red also a strong blush is plastered across her cheeks her lips tremble poising for her to break down at any moment I couldn't tell her the truth ah to hell with it.

"Look Princess I'm really sorry I'm really am I have relapses sometimes and it causes me to think I'm back in the past. I also have a long history of anger management problems so yeah" I tell her and I tell her the truth she is the first to know. She weakly smiles at me and moves forward placing her palms on my cheeks which heat up at her touch she puts her forehead against mine and closes her eyes. Princess sighs I inhale her breath it tastes so sweet and innocent I feel a small blush stains my pale skin.

"I forgive you Duncan I understand but I wasn't lying" she whispers against my skin I shiver slightly I know she isn't being dishonest this time so that means…I have power.

"Princess if you are telling me the truth then what am I?" I questioned her eyes flung open she stood up immediately destroying the tranquil moment she puts her hand out.

" Come with I know someone who can help us" as soon as a placed my hand in her's she pulled my up with such a force that I almost fall over again she pulls me towards the thick mass of tree and fog. Ok we have now been walking around for ten minutes and everything seems to looks the same maybe it's because I'm following a blind girl.

"Princess where are we going?" I asked

"Don't worry" she hisses harshly I recoil wow that was odd suddenly we came into a clearing a there in the damn smack middle of it was an enormous mansion. Princess looked back at me grinning slightly then she dragged me over to this colossal building I tug myself out of her grip and I plant myself there. She turns around placing her hands on her hips trying to look stern but it ends up making her look cuter with the pink, ribbons, pigtails and freckles how could I take her seriously.

"Come on Duncan" she groans

"No way I'm going into that creepy old mansion especially if someone owns it" yeah I know I'm a juvenile delinquent but doesn't mean I'm going in there.

"Oh come on Duncan stop being such a girl trust me the person who can help us is in there" she insists groaning I give up and follow her. Soon we come to a stony path that leads up to the ancient relic sighing I follow her up to the door it probably locked but I don't say anything she steps forward pushing the ebony wood door open. Surprise it opens this sucks I hesitantly follow her into the building she waits for me to catch up to her but I'm studying the structure. Most of this seems to be made out of ebony and oak wood there are many picture frames along the walls all framed in gold plant like framing. We walked along corridors passing multiple picture there all were some what ah I don't know the word then I spotted a image that cause me to stop dead. I cautiously approached the painting I reached up a touched to gold frame the depiction was of a man swarmed by masses of fire he seemed to be controlling it then something small caught me attention. The was a little girl clinging to the mans leg as if he was protecting her from something, something out of the image suddenly something grabbed me a jumped it was just Princess who looked extremely impatient.

"Come on" she growled pulling me along we stopped in front of a massive door which was made out of dark oak and was embroded with golden handles which was plants twisted around each other to make the handle. Princess raised her hand to knock on the door I was tempted to grab her and make a run for it her hand make contact with the wood a hollow sound echoed off then walls.

"Come in" I deep voice bellowed from within Princess just went right in and made herself at home she plonked herself on the couch then I glanced up a the menacing voice. He wasn't actually what I had excepted you know like one of those mafia guys surrounded by bodyguards but he wasn't he was just a guy with shoulder length black hair, burgundy brown eyes and average skin tone and was probably late twenties early thirties. Princess got up and whispered something in the guys ears his expression changed into a welcoming one she took her seat again on the lounge.

"Please sit, sit. My name is Chris MacLean nice to meet you um"

"Duncan Cooper"

"Duncan now Courtney tells me that you well are special" he smiles I look around whose this Courtney girl then it slaps me in the face. I gaze at Princess her name is Courtney wow never would have guessed she seemed to sense her eyes on me she turned and smiled that sad smile.

"Please come here my boy" Chris gestured for me to come forward I cautiously stood up and walked over to him he extended his hand to me I slowly touched his. Then he grasped it pulling me forward placing the other on mine did this feel gay or what? I glanced at Courtney who seemed to smirking suddenly he released my hand.

"Mmmm interesting very interesting" Chris pondered what was so fascinating about me? I take a seat next to Courtney. He stays like that for a couple more seconds then looks at me

"Well Duncan looks like you'll be joining us at school Courtney's hypothesis about you was right" he beamed what, what is he talking about?

"Um what exactly are you talking about?" I questioned slightly annoyed

"Well your like us like everyone in this school you have powers" he announced I stared at him in disbelief he was fucking with me right?

"No Duncan I am not joking you in fact have a rare talent that not many possess today. You are a Pyrokentic" what did he just say me a pyro what? He was joking cause that meant that meant then everything went black. _I remember now what happen to them to all fifty of them…._ _I glared at her then she suddenly burst into flames she ran around trying to get it off her screams got louder and higher as the flames completely engulfed her body. She yelled at me to stop but I couldn't the smell of festering flesh was too intoxicating to ignore then she dropped to the ground where she had once been was now a burning pile of ashes. I walked over to the flames walking right into them tongues of fire whispered around me it didn't burn my skin like it had her's I was it's master and it would not hurt me I created, controlled and destroyed it. My mother and father burst through the door they glared at me like the hated child I was they advanced on me then…_

I was pulled out of this dream with a slap to the face I glared at Courtney she had regret written all over her face I sighed and sat up glancing around I was still in this room so it hadn't been a dream. Chris smiled apologetically at me

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you it usually comes a shock to you but you'll get use to it. Anyway no use with me babbling on about crap Courtney will show you around the school, your new home oh by the way you should see some familiar faces around" and at the Courtney lead me out into the hall my new home and for some reason it actually did feel right for once. 

"And this is the mess hall" Courtney explained we have been walking around this place for like thirty minutes we've been to the kitchen, study hall, library, leisure room and the bathrooms god and are my feet killing or what. Suddenly I bell shrieks and there is a lot of commotion Courtney quickly leads us away well this is obviously a school and she wants to avoid the 'lunchtime crowd' we begin walking down a corridor then I notice a familiar looking person down the hall no way!

"Trent!" I call out he turns around immediately beaming at me oh he's got some explaining to do we walk up to him I glare at him he smiles nervously.

"Dude why didn't you tell me?" I questioned slightly pissed

"Well it's meant to be secret to the human-"

"No not that what didn't you tell me I'm like you" Trent looks at me in disbelief then it hits him. He slaps my back

"About time you came over to the dark side" he chuckles I roll my eyes at him then a small girl appears out of nowhere then I realise who it is. Trent's girlfriend, Gwen. Gwen had ebony black hair with dark teal streaks running through it her hair ended just under her chest she had abnormally pale skin, teal lips and chocolate eyes. She was defiantly a Goth the black corset and skirt with fishnet screamed it she also wore a lacy black choker, ripped stockings and three quarter gloves and a pair of chunky black leather lace up boots. She smiled at us

"Hi Courtney oh and you are?" she paused checking me out

"Duncan" I replied swiftly she smiled again

"So what are you?"

"Excuse me" I was completely bewildered.

"Well you see I can drain peoples, plants or anything livings life force and Trent is a Terrakinetic also he can control plants but only a little" Gwen stated oh my god

"Well I'm a um what was it…"

"He's a Pyrokenetic" Courtney interrupted they both gasped god what was with that.

"Anyways we've gotta go we'll see you guys around" Courtney informs them they wave as we walk away god that was hectic finding out that you're a freak your best friends a freak and his girlfriend is well it's kinda a lot to take in. Suddenly we came to a door Courtney fumbled for the doorknob then she turned it a rush of air hit me it smelt like fresh water and rain she began walking down the stairs so I followed her. Soon we came to another door she opened it and we walked it wow they had a whole Olympic swimming pool down here I gazed into the water I caught a flash of blue then something jumped out of the water and landed next to Courtney.

"Hi Court" a musical voice said I turned a saw a beautiful girl standing next to Courtney.

"Duncan this Bridgette" I looked at the girl she had long hair down to her hips it was beach blonde with ultramarine streaks running through her damp hair. She had tan skin and sandy gold eyes, she wore a dark blue bikini she smiled at us then grabbed a towel wrapping it around her body.

"Hi name's Bridgette but people call me Bridge, I'm sixteen and I can breathe underwater also I'm a Hydrokinetic meaning I create and control water" she happily told me. Then a boy walked out from the corner and came and stood next to Bridge

"Name's Geoff I'm seventeen and I control the weather" he told us while gripping my hand in his firm gasp. Geoff had sandy blonde hair with jet black streaks he was tan and had dark blue eyes. He wore a blue button up t-shirt which showed his muscular chest a pair of jean shorts and black skate shoes he smiled at me then they both looked at me expectantly oh right.

"I'm Duncan and I'm a Pyrokenetic" I grinned they were slightly shocked god what was wrong with this power

"Well we'll be going we'll see you guys later" Court grinned a lead me away back up the stairs.

"Hey Princess are they brother and sister?" I questioned

"No their not but they have major crushes on each other but won't admit it" She giggled. She led me out of the pool room and I followed her down the corridor no less than five minutes later we came across another person and this one was hot. She was defiantly Asian she had silky black hair that rested on the small of her back, she had almond shaped eyes which were a light grey she also had a beauty mark under her left eye. She wore a marron tube top with a strap that went around her skinny neck, a mini denim skirt with a pure gold grater on her right thigh also there were gold bracelets one on her right ankle, two on her right wrist and one on her left. She looked up at us she smirked then straighten up her skirt and flipped her silky hair dramatically. She stalked over to us her five centimetres high wedges clicking against the wooden floor she stopped in front of us.

"Hi I'm Heather I'm sixteen and I'm a Puppet Master" she proudly told me what was a Puppet Master and it was as if Courtney read my mind she answered

"A Puppet Master has the ability to take control of someone's body. I think a demonstration for Duncan would be in order, Heather if you wouldn't mind" Court asked Heather smirked then closed her eyes. She seemed to be in deep concentration then suddenly a small wooden puppet appear in her hands then I noticed the puppet was me abruptly five spider web like strings attached themselves to the puppet. Heather dropped the puppet and it became suspended in mid air then she closed her eyes again but when she opened they were a soulless black. She smirked then I felt my body turn to jelly I wasn't in control anymore I began moving over to Courtney who was completely oblivious to what was happening I tried to tell her to move but I couldn't I suddenly pinned her up against the wall. She looked at me in fear but I couldn't stop myself my arms snaked around her waist and I pressed myself against her she choked then blushed rapidly I inclined my face to her's. She tried to pull away but she couldn't

"Heather" she cried out but she ignored her "HEATHER!" she screamed then I dropped to the floor. Soon I felt my control come back Heather ran over to us

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Duncan, Court I just lost control he was so powerful and I... I'm sorry" she trembled Courtney stood up and placed her hand on Heather's shoulder

"It's ok Heather it happens all the time if you excuse us" Courtney smiled I got up and followed her. Soon enough we came across another person but Court pulled me behind the corner and motioned me to be quieted I looked and saw some guy leaning against the wall lazily. He had ultra tan skin and olive eyes a piercing in each ear and a necklace with a crystal on it he was Spanish and super rip god did he have abs or what. A girl walked past him he looked at her then his crystal began to shine what the fuck? Soon an image of the girl appeared in his hand as soon as he did this the girl stopped. The image disappeared and he walked over to the girl he put his finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes she was in a complete daze. Princess stepped out from behind the corner soon as the guy noticed her he dropped his hand and the girl shook her head and ran away what the fuck? I followed Princess of to this guy who wasn't smirking anymore

"Alejandro you won't happen to be trying to seduce innocent girls again would you" she said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um no" she gave him a look "Fine yes I was" he sighed his voice had a thick Spanish accent

"Don't let me catch you again ok oh and I think Heather was looking for you" Alejandro's face lit up at the mention of Heather they must be going out damn. Alejandro slauntered away to go find Heather Princess turned on me.

"You've got to watch out for Alejandro he's as slimy as an eel he's the worse out of Heather and him they are the notorious couple of the school. You see Heather has a hard exterior but a soft interior Alejandro on the other hand is mostly evil but he is still nice. Oh and before you ask he has Emotional Manipulation meaning he can control others emotional states he's more powerful than Heather so he doesn't need the puppet he just needs a quick image then your under his spell" Courtney explained my head was reeling but I knew we had more people to see sigh. We now were heading into the bowels of the school everything seemed so much colder a glanced at Princess she seemed to know where everyone was and where to go I have to give her more credit. We turned another corner then I saw Gwen what was she doing down here without Trent we walked up to her

"Hey Sierra" Princess said to Gwen hold on ok I take that back she has no idea what's going on then the Gwen turned to look at us then I noticed it wasn't Gwen. She smiled at us

"This is Sierra, Duncan Sierra, Sierra Duncan" Princess introduces us then suddenly 'Sierra' shifts she's not Gwen anymore but someone else. This girl had long violet hair in a ponytail braid thing, super tan skin and charcoal eyes. She wore the same clothing Gwen was wearing today

"Hi my name's Sierra I'm sixteen and Shape Shifter" she bubbly told us then she morphed into me wow freaky then quickly back.

"Sierra you wouldn't happen to be stalking Cody again" Princess sternly asked her Sierra looked the other way and quickly bolted calling over her shoulder "Ah see you guys later" then she shifted again into Gwen but she still had that violet ponytail trailing after her.

"Come on Duncan we'll go find Cody and warn him" Courtney smiled then lead me to a room full of computers and there nestled in among them was a boy that must be Cody. Cody has light brown hair, pale skin and ocean blue eyes he wore a black sweater with a white button up t-shirt untucked with a pair of faded jeans and skate shoes. He smiled up at us and waved we stopped in front of him we sat on the desk.

"Hi name's Cody, sixteen and I'm a Technopath" he told us then added "Hey you guys haven't seen Sierra have ya" Courtney shook her head Cody sighed in relief. Obviously he was stalked by Sierra everyday that would suck but also be good in a way we got up and walked out of the computer lab then we ran into Gwen who I suspected to be Sierra. She had done a perfect transformation

"Hey Cody" wow she sounded exactly like Gwen

"Hi Gwen" Cody said cautiously they walked off together then I noticed purple streaks in the back of her hair maybe not that perfect. Princess giggled

"As you can see Sierra is completely obsessed with Cody has been ever since she saw him it's been going on for a couple years now as soon as Sierra could control her Shape Shifting powers she been doing that ever since. But truth is Cody actually really does like her more than a friend but he is to afraid to tell her you don't know how she could react" Princess told me I sighed. She noticed

"Don't worry we've only got two more people you have to meet then we can get some sleep" she smiled sighing I followed her upstairs I was getting super tried all this walking was killing me but soon enough we came to another person. She was super curvaceous and her chest was huge, she was blonde her hair hung around the small of her back she had baby blue eyes and slightly tan skin. She wore a pink spaghetti strap top that went around her neck, a pair of mini denim shorts and flat black lace up converses that cut off just below her knees. She smiled at us draw herself away from the window she was checking herself out in she beamed at me then hugged me wow this was odd then she pulled away.

"Hi my names Lindsay, I'm sixteen and I'm a have to power of Duplication Appearance change" she bubbly told us ok what the fuck was that duplication what?

"It means she can multiply herself but also change the appearance of the duplications" Princess explained oh then suddenly there was another girl stand next to Lindsay she looked completely different. She had uber tan skin short brown hair and brown eyes wow she was good then the girl disappeared Lindsay clapped her hands and smiled.

"Ok Linds will see you later were going to find Tyler" Court calls back to Lindsay

"Oh can you tell him to come see me when you see him I got something special for him" Lindsay calls after us. Princess leads me into the gym were I see a guy on the weights soon as he notices us he stops gets up and comes over to us. Tyler has dark brown hair brown eyes and tan skin he's extremely muscly he smiles

"Name's Tyler seventeen and I have Elasticity powers" he told us.

"Oh Tyler Lindsay was looking for you said something about she has something special for you" Princess tells him his face lights up and runs in out of the gym lucky bastard. Courtney leads me out of the gym and up to the area of the dormitories she walks down the hall then stops at the last one and knocks on the door. A muffled 'come in' is heard from within she pushes then door open revealing Trent and that Geoff guy they straighten up and stop talking about whatever they were before.

"Ok Duncan you'll be living in this Dorm with Trent and Geoff your stuff is already here so make yourself at home. Goodnight" she informs us before leaving I follow her out and grab her shoulder.

"Um who do you…um where do you..." I stuttered pathetically she giggles

"I'm on the floor above this last door on the right I'm with Gwen, Bridge and Sierra ok so if you need me I'll be up there ok." I nod then she places her hands on my cheeks which heat up immediately then she brings my head down to her height and kisses my forehead. My cheeks instantly go red staining them in bloody roses she pulls away her cheeks more flushed then mine she walk away then she stops turning her head back and smiles that sad smile.

"Goodnight Duncan sleep well and welcome home" and at that she drifts away leaving me completely stunned. I stumble back into the room closing the door in a daze Trent and Geoff whistle in unison bringing me out of my state. I dive at Trent wrestling him to the ground Geoff joins in after a couple minutes we sit there panting then well slowly crawl into our beds. My bed sheet is black and covered in skulls a bag of my stuff in at the end of the bed I'll fix that up tomorrow sighing I snuggle under the warms covers. I fall asleep thinking about what Princess said 'Welcome home' and for once it did actually feel like home.


	4. Chapter 4: Blind Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters **

I woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm clock seconds later it stopped I heard a groan then someone roll of a bed grab something and leave. Minutes later another person got out of bed went in to the bathroom and had a shower ten minutes later they walked out got changed and left. I sighed and rolled over a harsh ray of golden sunshine hit my face groaning I put my face into the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. I had just drifted off I was in the place between dreams and reality when someone came into the room I couldn't be bothered to check who it was then I thought I felt my pillow shift and my head was placed on something warm and soft. I snuggled closer against the warmth then I imagined that something was running its long delicate fingers through my hair but of course it was only a dream. About an hour later I decided to finally wake up moaning I stretched working the kinks out of my body mmmm that was odd something was still stroking my hair sighing I open my eyes and was meet by a pair of pale icy grey ones.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I yelled god it scared the shit out of me but it only ended up being Courtney hold on what was she doing in my room, in the boys dorm?

"Hi Duncan about time you woke up" Princess chimed I looked up at her from my place… hold on where was my head? I glanced back and blushed madly shit my head was resting on her upper thighs I felt a small amount of my blood from my head rush downwards fuck.

"Um hi what are you doing in here?" I asked slightly fazed she shifted a bit more blood rushed southwards

"Ah um I really don't know" she replied completely fine with our current position her hand still running through my soft black hair I stifled a moan. Courtney moved again god this time I did moan but only softly she blinked down at me worry played on her face she had no idea what she was doing to me.

"Duncan are you ok" she asked placing her soft palm against my forehead my blood began to boil and it stained my pasty cheeks that was when I realised her hearing was much more advanced than mine because of her blindness that also means her smell, taste and gulp touch was also heightened oh god help me.

"Um Court I kinda want to get out of bed" I whispered she blushed and stood up I closed my eyes as she did but I couldn't help to see something well it didn't help that she never wore shorts even to bed. I glanced over at her bed attire she wore a really baggy t-shirt which was surprisingly black and it had 'Blindness' written on it in blood red writing also she wore leg and arm warmers which cut off before her ankles and wrists they were black and pink striped. I crawled out of bed then I noticed the painfully obvious bulge in the front of my boxers thank the fuckin lord she was blind I stumbled past her and into the bathroom I turned on the shower immediately and jumped in the hot water stung at first but I was use to pain. Fifteen minutes later I staggered out of the bathroom with a black towel hanging around my low waist then I bumped into Princess Shit she hadn't left and I totally forgot about her she turned around to face me her eyes ran up and down my body even though she was blind I couldn't help feel self conscious and embarrassed.

"Ah Princess I kinda gotta get changed" I stated she smiled up at me then took a seat on the couch no fuckin way she was staying I know she's blind and all but it's still wrong and slightly perverted I am not getting changed in front of her.

"Geez Duncan I'm blind I can't see anything" she rolled her eyes at my stupidity

"That's not the point" I argued she got up and walked over to me and stood up in my face.

"You're not getting away without an explanation" she smirked

"God let me think of some reasons it disgusting, wrong, dirty and most of all perverted" I growled she raised her eyebrow at me then placed a hand on my wet chest I blushed on immediate contact she leaned forward so her lips were in my ear I shuddered.

"Duncan it's beside the point because I'm none of those things I just think your afraid, afraid about the fact of getting changed in front of a girl but not just any girl just me" she breathed in my ear my face heated up she was challenging me and I never back down from a challenge ever.

"Fine suit yourself" I growled walking over to the end of my bed and grabbing out some clothes black of course I reached for my towel glancing over at Courtney who sat on the couch not particularly staring at anything gggrrrr I was going to regret this one day I dropped the towel it seemed to hit the ground with a large thump. Through the whole changing of clothes I was blushing furiously and I didn't know why I mean I've done this a million times before and without a dilemma but now it was different and I couldn't see why. I finally fastened my dog collar around my neck I turned to face Princess who sat there oh so smugly she was going to pay one day one day I would do this to her and then I will… my thoughts trailed off I gripped my head and sank to the floor I opened my eyes and I wasn't there in the room anymore I was somewhere else and I knew where.

_She lay there on the old mattress she didn't smile in fact there were mascara stained tears running down her tan cheeks she didn't smile I knew she never would again but I couldn't care less because I have no heart. Her breathing hitched as I walked over to the bed dropping my boxers to the floor she screamed because she knew what was coming she struggled against the shackles around her wrists I had chained her to the bed because I knew she didn't want this but I couldn't care less because I have no heart. Her screaming became louder as I crawled up the bed and straddled her tiny waist I cut the t-shirt and bra from her body the tears turned into sobs as I grasped her large breasts in my callous hands then I leaned down bitting her nipple with my canine she screeched in pain not pleasure but I couldn't care less because I have no heart. I sliced her shorts open and yanked them off her then I went for her panties her sobs immediately turned to pleads she begged me not to do it she'd do anything, anything as long as I didn't take her innocence's away from her she was a virgin and it was something important to her but I couldn't care less because I have no heart. I grabbed to waistband of her panties and forced then down she shouted pleads at me not to do it but I did it anyway I shoved into her and I felt something break inside of her a bloodcurdling scream echoed around the room and tears came pouring out of her eyes in rivers she kept on shrieking at me of how much it hurt her but I couldn't care less because I have no heart. I kept on thrusting into her with all my might her cries make my blood boil and I knew if she didn't stop I was going to explode soon after that I climaxed inside of her she sobbed she had felt no pleasure at all when I pulled out her virgin blood stained me and the white sheets that blood stained her white pure innocence she wasn't a virgin anymore she repeated this to herself over and over again but I couldn't care less because I have no heart. Suddenly the police barged through the door they were shocked the girl's parents stood behind them her mother shrieked when they saw there daughter she called me many names that one name made me snap 'you hideous monster useless pathetic boy you freak of nature' the whole room when up in crimson flames. They all died a slow and excruciating death except for her I made sure she was killed instantly that she didn't feel any pain because she had already suffered enough and it was all because of me. I sat there alone in the ashes the fire crackled at me laughing, laughing at my weakness I told it to shut the fuck up and it did the crimson flames danced around me the colour of blood of her blood virgin blood but why should I care because I have no heart…. _

I yelled and gasped for cold air but I was meet by harsh hot air I opened my eyes and I was engulfed by flames the colour of blood I shouted as it lapped at my flesh but then I remembered it was my fire and it couldn't hurt me I glanced around the room and meet a pair of fearful eyes. Courtney. She sat there huddled in the corner tears leaking from her eyes the blaze surrounded me in a ring of fire I was in the middle of the floor kneeling on the ground I looked over at Courtney she was far away from the blaze but soon tongues of fire crawled along the floor towards her.

"Duncan! Where are you! I can't see help me! Help me!" she cried out the fear was clear in her voice but I couldn't help her I didn't know how to stop it

"Duncan stop it stop it NOW!" she shrieked at me the flames whispered closer to her I couldn't I didn't know how.

"I can't I don't know how to" I told her she looked at me panicking

"DDDDDDDUUUUUUNNNNCCCCAAAANNN!" she screamed then suddenly the door opened revealing Chris, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Sierra, Geoff and Bridge. The look on there faces were horrible and I knew I caused it Bridgette looked at Chris he nodded she stepped forward I knew what she was going to do I tried to stop her but nothing came out she raised her arms and water began forming it shaped into a ball and then she threw it into the flames. Everyone was surprised when my fire kinda formed into a hand and caught the water instantly turning it into steam Bridgette stumbled backwards stunned the inferno turned on her then lunged luckily Geoff was able to pull her out of the way in time but he was lashed on the arm he cried out then fell backwards. Once I saw they were safe I turned back to Princess the flames were almost a upon her she turned to look at me one last time the fire danced in her eyes she smiled that sad smile then closed her eyes preparing to be engulfed the flames crackled hungrily then launched at her.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled I leap forward ready to protect Courtney at all costs I landed in front of her gripping her tightly placing her behind me I put my arm out attempting to protect her but I knew it would fail I closed my eyes. I waited for the bloodcurdling screams as the inferno swallowed us but they didn't come I opened my eyes to find the firestorm gone I felt a burning sensation in my hand I looked down at it to find that I had absorbed my fire. I gazed down at Courtney she looked up at me her body firmly pressed against mine and her hands balled in my shirt she smiled up at me and I did back at her.

My head was pounding there was so much noise. We were in Chris's office and everyone was running around like it was the end of the fuckin world ok not really but there was a lot of commotion and well I couldn't help to feel that it was all my fault. Ok most of it was my fault I mean I didn't mean to like half singe Geoff's arm and scare the shit out of Bridgette so much that she went into shock so their both in the infirmity right now and on top of that I could have mostly likely burned the school and Courtney to ashes. So now everyone else is in her making the biggest fuckin racket I'm quite sure there is plaster falling from the roof right now if I didn't burn the school down I'm quite sure they'll make it crumple if they keep this up. I gaze over at Courtney who was still in her PJ's she just sat there and might I add she looked extremely pissed off maybe that's because her hearing is more advanced than mine so this must be a million times worse for her I saw her face twist in anger fuck she was going to explode then she snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Princess screamed everyone went dead silent wow she knows how to kill the crowd

"Thank you now if your going to ask us questions can you please keep it down and one person at a time" she explained wow she's good.

"Sorry Courtney, ok first of all what were you doing in Duncan's room and what happened" Chris asked curiosity colouring his tone she sighed and started explaining this wasn't going to end well.

"Ok this is what happened I went to go get Duncan out of bed otherwise he was going to be late so I went in there and he was still asleep I didn't want to disturb him so I waited until he got up an hour later he woke up he went to go have a shower and came back perfectly fine but suddenly he stop then I heard groaning then something hit the floor. I ran over to were he was I found him out cold on the ground about after five minutes he began groaning again and the air around him became heated around seven minutes the temperature became unbearable so I moved away then thirty seconds later he burst into flames of course I couldn't see it but I could feel and hear it. About two minutes later he woke up gasping then and found me in the corner of the room I told him to stop it but he couldn't then suddenly the fire started crawling over to me and that's when you came in so there you have it the full story" she concluded holy shit she had just lied to them wow she's more devious than I thought. Chris sat there pondering on this then he pulled a book out of the bottom draw and started flicking through pages then he stopped and read the page abruptly he closed the book and placed it back in the draw then he looked up at me.

"Well it seems I will have to talk to you about this in private the rest of you are dismissed" he said while gesturing them out everyone moved except for Courtney

"Courtney" Chris sternly said she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted making her look uber cute.

"No it's alright Sir she can stay if she wants" I sighed Princess made a 'in your face look' at Chris who sighed then turned to face me seriousness played on his face fuck.

"Well Duncan according to this book on Pyrokinesis" wow he had a book on this shit "You most likely have Pyrokenetic disease called 'Hunger Incineration" ok what the fuck did he say that I have a disease called what I glanced over at Courtney who looked just as confused as I did.

"Yes your probably thinking what the hell is that well as you already know it's a type of Pyrokenetic disease Hunger Incineration extremely rare condition that hasn't been found since the early sixteen hundreds as you can see it is a very ancient condition and it's only been recorded once in history"

"What happened to the person who had this disease?" I asked slightly worried

"Well he was consumed by his own power and died a very painful death. Anyways Hunger Incineration is a virus that causes the user to have to consume human flesh to satisfy the fire's hunger" fuck.

"So what happens if Duncan does not let his flames fed on flesh" Princess asked

"It will turn on him and destroy him and itself" Chris answered grimly double fuck then he turned to face me that deathly expression placed on his face.

"Duncan how long has it been since you last burned someone"

"Um I think it must have been when I was fourteen just before I turned fifteen"

"How many people"

"Ah it was a whole police force of about thirty and three others" I answered getting I flash back of that girl I shuddered. Chris's face immediately fell this wasn't good

"Duncan this isn't good I'll have something arranged as soon as I can now dismissed" he gestured weakly then buried his face in his hands now I knew I was a monster.

Courtney seemed to be leading me to my dorm but we went up another flight of stairs instead ok this was the way to the girls dorms that's cool… hold on were heading for her dorm last on the right shit I blushed madly she open the door I follow her in thank god everyone else was in class I looked around the room it had four different sections each for a different girl. The closest to the door was defiantly Gwen's the wall was painted a bloodied red with black thorny vines painted around the edges the bed spread and pillows were black with blood red roses planted all over them sigh Goth's. There was an ebony chest of drawers and a cupboard with rose like handles I looked back at her wall which was covered in pictures most of them hand drawn. Most of them were in anime style but some were in real life and I have to say she is an awesome drawer, most of the pictures were highly gothic and deathly but there were some pictures of Trent and Gwen drawn and photographs there was also photographs and sketches of her, Bridgette, Sierra, Courtney, Lindsay and surprisingly Heather. I turned to face a brightly painted aquamarine wall which was obviously Bridgette's side of the room the bed spread and pillows were fluffy, blue and covered in dolphins sigh she also had a chest of drawer and cupboard painted dark blue with shell handles. Bridgette also had pictures on the wall but most of her's were photographs and they were mostly of Geoff there were some illustrations by Gwen. I followed Princess to the far end of the room were I was met by a deep violet wall which was defiantly Sierra's the pillows and bed spread matched so did the set of drawers and cupboard then I looked at the wall again oh god if Cody saw this he would file a restraining order. Her wall was covered in pictures of Cody mostly were photographs but others were pictures done by Gwen one caught my eyes it was of Cody and Sierra kissing it said 'Happy Birthday Sierra love Gwen' there also was pictures of her friends too. Then Courtney led me over to the corner of the room which belonged to her but it wasn't as bright as I thought it would be. The two walls were painted a deep black and had magenta pink patterns painted on it I touched a swirl and sensed sadness inside of it I pulled away as the others had she had the bed spread, pillows, set of drawers and cupboard matched the wall. Then I looked at the pictures on her wall there were only I couple photographs but many sketches and paintings some pictures caught my interest one was a painting of a little girl about eight or nine it looked like she was looking into something out of the picture I scanned the others then came across a slightly disturbing picture. This picture was done in black and white the only colour was a crystalline blue this is not what alarmed me no it was that the picture was of me. I reached out and touched it brushing my fingers over the line work the strokes were hard and rough as if it was done in pain and anguish I brushed my fingertips over the eyes the texture was different it was soft and saddening I studied the image once again then I noticed dried up tear drops on the cheeks, lips and eyes of the picture. Suddenly Courtney was next to me she smiled gloomily at me then fumbled until she found my hand she brushed her hand over it the smile dropped she looked up at me her sightless eyes slightly glazed over.

"I drew this after I meet you" she whispered hold on she drew this how she's blind I looked at her she just smiled and walked over next to her chest of drawers and started pulling off arm warmers then her leg one's what the fuck is she….. Oh my fuckin god I blushed slightly.

"Ah Prin-cess what are you doing?" I stuttered

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm getting changed repaying the debt so to say and if you wouldn't mind please don't burst in flames again" she replied I blushed deeply. What the fuck was she thinking she's got to be kidding me she walked over and pushed me onto the bed then grabbed the hem of her shirt a thick blush staining her cheeks then she lifted. Normally I would have been glued to this and jumped at the chance but this was Princess a blind Princess I couldn't take her innocence away from her especially her I had a flash of that girl chained to the bed naked _why didn't you spare her, her innocence? _A small voice whispered in the back of my mind I shuddered and squeezed my eyes tighter. Then I heard her shirt hit the ground my eyes loosed opening of drawers were heard then the pulling on of clothes she paused my eyes relaxed again I tried to tighten them up again but I couldn't. _Why do you spare her, her innocence Duncan is it because you like her_ that voice in my head hissed I knew it was my power, my fire speaking to me because it had that mean crackly voice it crackled like fire it laughed like fire it laughed at me tormenting me. _Just one peek Duncan that's all it takes just one look then we well engulf her in flames in pain drown her misery take her innocence _NO! I can't because if I do open my eyes I'll loss control then I'll take her innocence and her life the flames hissed inside of me and roared trying to break free I struggled to contain it then I felt something touch my eyelids. My eyes fluttered open Princess stood there fully dressed thank god I sensed my fire die down and hibernate inside of me for now I observed what she was wearing. Courtney was obviously going for a Gothic Lolita look today wore a magenta corset with black lace and a ebony ribbon tied around her waist with large bow at the back, a dress was defiantly underneath it and it was a dark fuchsia colour the selves were loss fitting and wavy and the dress went down to her knees. She also wore her signature black and white striped gloves and stockings with no shoes and her signature pigtails in pink ribbons with fishnet sigh she looked so….so um beautiful I think that's the right word. She smiled at me

"I know you didn't look Duncan and I secretly thank you now lets go I'm gonna show you the rest of the dorms and outside ok" she explained then pulled me off the bed then led me out of the girls dorm I secretly hoped I would come back here some day.

Courtney showed me where Heather and Lindsay's room was (which I hope will come in use later) and Tyler, Cody and Alejandro's room then she decided to take me outside I mean I've already seen the front of this place but the back I haven't. Princess led me out the back of the school wow it was amazing a rainbow of colour were spread out over the 'backyard' well that's what she called it anyways but it looked more like a football field anyways it was covered in hundreds no thousand of plants and flowers it was breathtaking. I glanced down at Princess then it slapped me in the face she couldn't see this and she never would I felt a crack in my stone heart she looked up at me grimly I sighed. She blinked then abruptly turned her head and grabbed my arm dragging me over to a greenhouse she fumbled for the doorhandle sighing I reached down and grabbed and at that same moment she grabbed it too. My temperature rose immediately the blush registering seconds later I gazed down at Princess a thick blush was plastered on her cheeks highlighting her five freckles on each side of her nose her creamy lips pouted slightly I sensed the fire crackling in the bowels of my stomach it laughed at my foolishness. I pulled away quickly turning around I couldn't loss control again the flames laughed at my weakness then urged for me to devour her I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked behind me she smiled then guided me into the greenhouse. It was sweltering in here god I looked around then spotted Gwen and Trent so that's why we came in here I glanced down at Princess she had a smirk on her face. We walked over to them Gwen was tending to an abnormally large Venus fly trap feeding it flies and such and Trent was well I really don't know what he was doing but he was concentrating hard by the looks of it.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" I asked Trent didn't answer

"Shhh he's trying to grow a plant ok it's very difficult" Gwen hissed I shut up then. We watched as Trent tried to grow a plant I waited god this was taking a while as if Courtney read my mind she gave me a 'shut the fuck up look or I'll make you' look so I did. Suddenly I small plant broke the surface of the soil then more soon he had a whole crop growing they grew extremely fast then abruptly dark burgundy roses bloomed I heard Gwen gasp then I remembered she loves roses and iris's. Trent opened his eyes his whites were slightly green but the returned to normal in a matter of seconds he smiled at Gwen who was beaming at him clearly ecstatic they got closer to each other I knew what was coming. Unbeknown to them me and Courtney snuck out of the greenhouse I glanced back at them sucking each others face as I walked away I felt another crack in my already damaged heart.

I hit my bed with a thud sighing I rolled over onto my back and put my arms behind my head Princess sat on the end of my bed almost falling off it though she crossed her legs and I couldn't help to see a little of her panties I flushed a little. She moved over then sat on my bag she launched forward onto my chest I had the wind taken out of me for a couple seconds I glanced down at her after I caught me breath her face was slightly in pain. Then I noticed that we were in a compromising position I had sat up now she was clinging to my chest pushing her abnormally large one into mine and her legs were either side of my waist god why does this always happen to us?

"Princess what's up" I asked slightly flustered

"I sat on your bag then something poked into my ah… never mind but it hurt" she quickly told me I felt myself redden even more. Princess shifted a little pressing everything closer a stifled a groan

"Um Princess you think you could um move" I stuttered her face went completely red as she got off me sighing in relief and well a minuscule part of me in disappointment. I crawled over to my bag jumbling around then I found her sharp object my switchblade which was stupidly open I flipped it back in then grabbed my bag walking over to my white chest of drawers I really needed to get this painted.

"It was just my switchblade Princess your not bleeding are you?" she shook her head because that would have not ended well. I started grabbing all my stuff out of my duffle bag and shoving it into the appropriate draws Princess just sat there patiently

"If you want I can get Chris to paint this if you want what colours?" she asked

"Um yeah sure ah midnight black and emerald green thanks" she nodded and smiled then turned back to fiddling with her fingers.

"Hey Princess"

"Yeah"

"You know how everyone else told me there powers how come you haven't told me your's?" I asked curiously it had been bugging me for a while I glanced up at her, her face was like stone. Then suddenly she got up and stormed out of the room I heard people from outside trying to talk to her but she ignored then seconds later Trent and Geoff entered looking stunned then they saw me.

"Dude what the fuck did you do?" Geoff demanded

"I don't know I just asked her what her power was" I told them both of there faces fell meaning I had screwed up big time.

"Duncan she… Courtney doesn't have any powers" the cold hard reality slapped me in the face I just groaned then dropped onto the bed closing my eyes and falling asleep. The last thing I remember thinking was….. _To her I'm a monster. _


	5. Chapter 5: Mysteries of a Blind Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters **

**Beep! Beep! BEEP! **That bloody alarm clock I was about to throw it through the fuckin wall or burn it what ever came first I heard Geoff groan then slam the button about time too. He opened the blinds and the window fuckin bastard groaning I rolled over away from the harsh rays and slipped back into a suspended state I think it was half an hour later until someone actually decided to disturb me. I turned half expecting and hoping to find Princess standing there but I wasn't that lucky so instead Trent was standing there grinning like the idiot he was I growled at him he laughed I'm not a morning person.

"Come on dude you gotta get out of bed" Trent smirked

"Why?" I hissed

"Cause it's your first day of school" he said while rolling his eyes at my stupidity. Wow I haven't been to school since I was nine I think sighing I sat up in my bed then abruptly Trent thrust something into my face. It turned out to be a school bag which was black and had (ironically) flaming skulls all over it I looked inside it had a bunch of books and a timetable I think "Princess" I sighed then Trent handed me a large letter.

"Courtney gave this to me said to give it to you"

"Why couldn't she just tell me instead?" I asked slightly annoyed

"For a couple reasons first she is still clearly angry at you second you were sleeping and third she said you were too cute when you were sleeping even though she can't see." he explained I scowled at him and opened the letter tipping the contents onto my bed which fluttered everywhere sighing I picked up a folded piece of paper marked 'Duncan' I unfolded the paper it had writing on it (duh) it said…

_Dear Pyromaniac (Duncan)_

_You are forgiven for almost cremating me and the whole school but I have and probably won't forgive you for what you asked yesterday well for a while anyways. Any who I 'took' the liberty of finding you some old books and getting you a bag you will find a timetable with all your classes we have six classes each day one hour each these classes will be the same everyday so get use to it. You'll be doing an English course, history on the supernatural, gym and a power course I also 'took' the liberty of making sure you were put in a woodwork and an art class. Tragically Chris thought it was a good idea to put us in all the same classes therefore we will be spending a lot more time with each other (joy to the world). Anyways you will most likely see me around talk to me and I will kill you ok so keep your distant for now. 'See' you round Love Princess._

By the end of this stupid letter I was annoyed, confused and slightly and oddly flustered god this girl even her writing had attitude sigh I looked over at Trent who shrugged then picked something off the floor and handed it to me my heart started pounding. It was a picture it was like that picture she had drawn of me it was all in black and white except for a teal and icy grey colour I looked in the corner of the image it had an arrow pointing to the back I flipped it over in pink pen she had scrawled _Your wall is a bit bare so I made something you can put on it Love Princess. _I sighed running my hand through my shaggy hair placing the picture and note on the bed I got up and walked into the bathroom turning the shower on. The hot water scalded my pale skin but I was use to heat so I put up with it I slowly sank to tiled floor letting the water untense and smooth my muscles and skin. Water droplets dropped on my face as I buried it in my hands I growled then swiftly punched the wall it stung like hell blood ran across my knuckles as I clenched my fist _this was going to be a long day. _

I trudged out of the bathroom my hand still bleeding Trent looked at me then the hand his face blanches oh that's right ever since his parents he's been afraid of blood he rushes over to a drawer rummages around then pulls out a roll of cloth bandage he thrusts it into my hand trying to not look at it.

"Hurry up and put that on there before I throw up" Trent faintly requested I quickly unravelled the bandage wrapping it around my crimson stained hand which was throbbing harshly finally I tied it up ripping the cloth with my sharper than normal teeth. Trent looked at me smiling weakly the colour slowly returning to his face

"Dude what happened?" he asked

"I punched the wall" I mumbled Trent sighed and walked over to his side of the room grumbling to myself I started pulling some clothes out of my drawers I ended up with baggy black jeans, black skull t-shirt, the dog collar and my worn out red converses. Trent grabs his bag I follow his lead swinging mine over one of my shoulders before heading out stalking after him I notice we're the only ones around we must be late or something.

"So dude where to now?" I ask puzzled

"Well were going down to get breakfast then we head off to first period" he informs me soon we enter a large cafeteria looking area I follow Trent over to a long bench. Wow there was so many food choices and this was just breakfast I ended up getting bacon, eggs and a cheese and bacon roll my favourite then we went over to a large fridge with a great range of drinks Trent opened to door and grabbed a water so I followed his lead. Then we made our way over to a table were Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen and Courtney sat Trent took a seat next to Gwen who questioned him for begin late not taking any chances I sat opposite Princess who completely tried to ignore me. Sighing I dug into my breakfast finishing five minutes later then I became extremely bored glancing at Princess I smirked then knocked my knee against her leg she immediately blushed and looked around blindly before returning to the way she was seconds ago. Minutes later the bell rung following the guys I dumped my rubbish in the bin then placed the tray on top then caught up with Trent

"So where to?" I asked

"Timetable" he replied reaching into my bag I pulled it out he studied it then handed it back to me.

"Ok you have English, gym and power with me but the others I'd just say follow Court she's got all the same classes with you anyways"

"Hey how many people in each class?" I asked cause I don't see many kids around

"Ten in most usually twentyish in gym there's about one hundred students and ten teachers plus Chris" he informs me wow not many kids with powers these days. We walked into English class Trent took a seat next to Gwen I noticed Heather and Lindsay in this class to Heather flirtatiously smiled at me I smirked and headed to the back of the class and sat next to Princess. She took no notice in me due to her scribbling in a diary or journal surprisingly she was neat and wrote in between the lines her writing was in cursive and pink I just hope she didn't chop off my balls or something. The teacher entered the room she was pretty hot she wore a tight black pencil skirt, prada heels and a slightly see through white blouse her blonde hair was tied back in a neat bun. She started a lecture on something I already surprisingly knew so I decided to do something else to pass the next hour reaching into my bag I took out an old black hard covered book opening to the first page I scrawled English then flipped to the back and started drawing. So that's what I did for a while after I finished my scribbles I looked at the page which was covered in skulls, flames and stuff like that then I noticed something strange in the corner. It was of to little people holding hands god did I really draw that sighing I modified it until the girl was a fallen angel and the boy was a devil they were covered in bloody and stuff much better. Then the bell rung finally closing my book I dropped into my bag got up and went over to Trent and Gwen

"So like what's next?" I asked

"My most dreaded subject gym" Gwen groaned then she stood on her tippy toes kissed Trent and caught up with Courtney.

"Why does Gwen hate gym" I posed Trent grinned

"You'll see also I think it's because of the clothing she has to wear" his grin widened I smirked and we finally came to a locker room Trent walked over to a locker with his name written on it mine was next to his. He put in a combo and pulled out some clothes smirking I pulled my pocket knife out and started picking the lock seconds later it unlocked opening the door I found clothes and a note on top. I unfolded the note the writing was a magenta colour Princess it said….

_Pyromaniac_

_If you are reading this then you probably successfully opened the lock or you burnt and abused the crap out of the thing either way you're reading this. Again I 'took' the liberty of getting you a gym uniform hope you like it talk to you soon hopefully Love Princess P.S the lock combination is 666 so you can use that instead of your pocket knife._

I chuckled she actually made my combo that sigh that girl taking out the uniform well it was a black basketball tank top with a emerald green skull and making baggy shorts with emerald lines and a skull she knew me too well. Shrugging out of my clothes I quickly put on the uniform and followed Trent out and into an extremely spacious gym wow impressive. A whistle blew and everyone took a seat on the bleachers girls on one side and boys on the other the coach was a muscly dude who looked extremely intimidating for some. He made the girls stand up I noticed that Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Heather, Sierra and Lindsay were in this class so were their boyfriends then he made them run. Well this was treat to the male population watching girls run is one of mine and Trent's favourite past times before he met Gwen I took the time to observe their uniforms and racks. Gwen definitely an A cup possibly going on a B I see why she hated the uniforms the girls had to wear a similar uniform to the boys but only shorter and tighter everyone seemed to have there own symbol like my skull Gwen had a bloody rose. I looked at Bridgette the beach bade was a B cup and had a water drop for her symbol, Heather was a defiant B going on a C she had a halo for her symbol oh she was far from an angel. Sierra was a C cup and oh my god I'm surprised Cody hasn't filed a restraining order against this girl she had his face as her's god obsession much, Lindsay god that rack would make any guy drool she was a hard double D and she had a butterfly on her tight fitting top which was midriff. Then I gazed at Courtney was surprisingly at the front of the pack boy she was fast and hot she was a D cup by far she had this kinda eye with that confusing pink swirl in it I watched her chest bounce up and down god was she making me horny or what then their lap was over all the males seemed disappointed. We all groaned as coach got us up and sent us for a lap well all my years at juvie sure helped well I mean all the running away I easily took the lead and powered around the track I felt like I was on fire. I skidded to a stop glancing behind me the guys were heaps behind me I took my seat barely puffed as soon as everyone was back coach announced we were playing dodge ball oh this was going to be fun. The guys were up first we were told to divide into two teams but there were odd numbers so this guy called Noah I think decided to sit out so it was four on four. It was me, Trent, Geoff and Cody versus Alejandro, Tyler and two other well built guys I didn't know oh it was so on. We lined up I took a quick glance at Princess she was staring at me with her sightless eyes then the whistle blew I sprinted forward grabbing a ball and pelting it at the first guy I saw who happened to me some muscly guy I hit target. Me and Trent shared a quick high five as Tyler threw a ball at Cody which it hit him right in the face Sierra screamed and rushed to Cody's aid dragging him off the field she glared at Tyler who looked apologetically until Geoff got him in the face too. Geoff threw a ball but Alejandro caught it that slippery eel came out of no where lobbing another ball at him he dodged then through it at me with little effort I avoided it he growled. So now it was two on three well it was until Trent got hammered in the stomach so it was now three on one this wasn't gonna end well. Picking up a ball I aimed for wall which it rebounded and hit Tyler and that other guy two birds with one stone so now it was just me and the Spanish jerk. He grinned evilly each of us held a ball sudden death he spun it on his finger cocky jerk he glared at me

"Just give it up you Punk wannabe no one beats me ever" he growled then hurled the ball at me. It came at me at top speed I neatly evaded it then flung it at him hitting him square in the stomach and the crowd went wild.

"Nice work about time someone actually hit him with a dodge ball" Trent grinned I smirked then coach came up to me

"Well I've seen some great dodge ball in my time but that was the best I've seen in a while you should think about joining the school team" he proposed

"I'll think bout it coach" I replied.

"Alright girl's up" he bellowed all the girl got up even Princess now a was worried she walked down but coach stop her looking at her softly then saying some stuff I didn't hear but she was fuming by the second. Suddenly I felt a little tremor run through the ground I glanced around the bleachers and windows were quivering slightly then it stopped that was odd I looked back at Court who was now allowed to play what insanity was this. Jogging up to coach

"Coach should Courtney be playing with her condition and all" the worry I tried to hide showed clearly

"I know Duncan but she's as stubborn as mule" we exchanged worried looks as I walked over and sat down. I really didn't want to watch Princess get hurt and those dodge balls were hard I stared at her she felt my eyes on her she looked up smiling reassuringly but it wasn't then the whistle blew. I couldn't look but I forced myself to Princess stood there a clear target and everybody aimed for her but the other got in the way resulting in Sierra, Bridge and Gwen getting all out oh this was fucked up now. Princess just stood there she closed her eyes not that it made a difference I glanced at coach I could she he was debating on blowing the whistle I watched as the other girls grinned then hurled the balls at her. I prepared myself for screams of agony but they never came I watch Court in amazement she just dodged the first ball the second one she ducked third she jumped the last one was a dead on target but she did she did this kinda flip landing on her feet perfectly. She reached for two balls then threw them dead on at Lindsay and Heather I noticed that she didn't quite throw it all that hard at them seconds later another girls was hit then it was Princess and this evil looking girl. She picked up two balls spinning them then hurling them at her she swiftly dodged the first one then pushed off the floor then roundhouse kicked the other ball sending it at the other girls face knocking her out. Holey fuck that was so hot joining my friends we congratulated Princess who was smiling sadly but I know that is her happy smile

"Wow Princess that was fuckin awesome were did you learn that" I asked still slightly bewildered

"There are lot of things you don't know about me" she whispered making me blush then turned on her heel leaving me flustered hold did she just…. Flirt with me?

I was now in History of the Supernatural which would be an interesting subject if I wasn't so distracted by the girl sitting next to me which would happen to be Princess. The teacher was droning on about something I think it was about a tele-something I really don't know maybe because my text book was closed and I wasn't paying attention I was doodling in the back of my book. Suddenly a ruler came down on my desk I jumped I gazed up into a pair of furious mauve eyes Mrs glared down at me her striking pink hair matched the colour of her inflamed cheeks. She wore a grey sweater with a pink blouse underneath a really short pencil skirt and black stiletto's she glared harshly at me

"Your name" she hissed

"Duncan" I replied smoothly she still glowered I could tell she was the bitch of the school. She spun on her heel returning to the front of the class I sighed and continued scribbling in my book and pondering on the mysteries of this blind girl.

So this was woodwork huh pretty awesome grabbing a lump of wood then I pulled out my pocket knife and started carving Trent was next to me carving a rose what a lovesick fool.

"Hey where's Courtney she said that she was in all of my classes" I observed

"Well you see students above the age of seventeen have a free period and well Courtney obviously not seventeen has an exception" Trent explained. Sigh that girl was a spoilt Princess oh well I returned to my work trying to carve out little ribbons it was about five minutes later when I realised that I was making a little model of Courtney so who was the lovesick fool now. Trent looked at my work then chuckled oh he was fuckin going to get it but he interrupted my thoughts.

"Duncan if you don't like Court why are you sculpting her and you call her Princess too what is up with that" he questioned I blushed slightly I fumbled for an answer but the bell rung signalling lunch well saved by the bell.

Ok why the fuck did Princess sign me up for art class I mean I was the only guy in the class this was fucked girls kept looking at me and giggling I wish I had control over my powers then I would burn the shit out of them but I was roused from my murderous thoughts by the teacher. She had vibrant purple hair which was pulled back in a messy bun bangs framed her face, she had glasses and a beauty mark under her left eye her eyes were a striking jade colour. She wore quite carefree clothes for a teacher it consisted of a low cut pink shirt, a red and black striped school girl skirt, lace stockings and pink metallic high heels. She smiled warmly at me

"I'm Ms Appleton I'll be your art teacher and well you're the first boy I've ever had in my class so make yourself right at home" she beamed

"Thanks" I replied sincerely.

"Gwen and Courtney begin our top students will show you what were doing" she bubbly told me then turned on her heel walking over to another group of students.

"Well Duncan didn't expect you to be the arty type but I suppose you can't judge a book by its cover as they say" Gwen smirked

"Actually Princess signed me up for the class" I flatly explained I glanced at Court who suddenly seemed super busy.

"Well anyways were doing depictions of people so have fun with that" she chuckled before shoving an art book at me sighing I flipped to the back and started drawing. I was absorbed in the way the pencil just flowed as I sketched at the paper I felt the roughness in some parts but the sheer smoothness in others I watched the way the lead flicked drawing long dark lashes casting a similar shadow. I was so focused I was completely and utterly oblivious to my current surroundings so I didn't notice Gwen practically breathing down my neck until she shook my from my state. I glared at her as she pulled me out of my state she smirked at me then her expression slowly changed she just stared a blank look on her face what the fuck?

"Duncan did you... How did you… is that..." she stuttered pointlessly then I realised she was talking about my illustration. I looked down at it properly no fuckin way I did this but all the evidence said yes I did do it suddenly Ms Appleton was there too and she was in tears.

"Duncan this is the most beautiful artwork I have ever seen you have completely captured all the emotions in the line work and tone" she blubbered then walked away I glanced at Gwen who was almost in tears herself Courtney beside her.

"Gwen what is it what did Duncan do?" Princess blindly asked Gwen grabbed Princess's hand softly and let her fingers run over the sketch. I watched the way her face changed from confusion to utter disbelief she gazed into my eyes my teal ones meeting her sightless ones.

"Duncan is this picture of…." She trailed off

"Yes Court he drew a picture of you" Gwen whispered as Princess's eyes glazed over she smiled sadly down at me

"Thank you" she whispered leaning down and placing a kiss on my cheek.

Ok so this was Power class not what I expected I sat next to Princess who looked really glum and slightly angry well this must suck for her not having any powers I watched as the other students continued practicing controlling there powers. Gwen was having trouble with human contact lately that's why she and Trent hardly ever touch and when they did it was brief.

"Hey Duncan why aren't you out there you definitely need practice controlling your powers" Princess smirked but I detected a slight bit of envy and anger

"My control is perfectly fine thank you plus I'm keeping you company" I replied I looked at her she was now plain out glaring at me opps made her angry.

"Go" she demanded while pointing

"No" I argued she looked completely enraged then suddenly I felt another tremor like the one in gym earlier ripple through the ground I saw the windows shudder as well.

"Fine I'm going" I gave up she immediately became cheery the tremors stopped odd very odd. So that's what I've been pondering on all afternoon I'm now lying on my bed racking my brain against it I closed my eyes and searched then suddenly it felt like someone had chuck icy water on me I bolted up. Leaning down I pulled out my History on the Supernatural text book and flipped through it those words running through my head then I found it reading down the page then slamming it closed I had to find Courtney. Sprinting up a flight of stairs I came to Court's dorm rapidly knocking twice and waiting impatiently for a response Heather surprisingly opened the door she smiled

"What you want Duncan" she cooed I didn't have time for this

"Princess you in there I need you right now!" I bellowed some of the girls whistled. She got off her bed looking flustered

"What do you want Duncan" she pouted placing her hands on her hips making her look irresistibly cute

"We need to go now no time for explaining" I growled grabbing her wrist and pulling out of the room. I ran down hallways looking for that room where was it again

"Duncan where are we going?" she puffed as we turned another corner

"You'll see" I replied finally we made it I knocked twice I muffed "come in" was heard I yanked the door open and dragged Princess in Chris sat there looking utterly confused.

"Duncan what is the meaning of this" he demanded I just slammed the book in front of him he looked at it like it was a poisonous snake or something

"Page six hundred and sixty six it's about Prin- I mean Courtney" he shrugged and turned to the page

"Read" I demanded I watched as he carefully read his facial expression changing drastically he looked up at me the surprise was clear.

"Duncan what's going on?" Princess whispered as she tugged nervously on my shirt

"Courtney it seems that Duncan has discovered something very interesting about you"

"What?" she was anxious and scared

"Princess you have powers" I told her, her face lit up in bewilderment and excitement.

**Hello my fellow readers (if I have any) anyways how you liking the story? R&R please guys do you actually like this story? Should I continue writing? Anyways this is a special treat to you my reader's two tiny clips of my maybe soon to be published story DxC of course so here it is…..**

**1. My name is Courtney Summers I'm twenty three years old a single mum. **

**2. The sun warmly greets us I inhale the fresh air **_**there is something about today something is going to happen I just know it **_**I think to myself before hopping in the car. **

**Back then I had no idea that, that day would change me and my life forever.**

**So what ya think look out for more clips in this story and my other and now you'll have the suspense for Courtney's possible power and a new story Maz out. **


	6. Chapter 6: Blind Intrigue

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters**

"_Princess you have powers" I told her, her face lit up in bewilderment and excitement. _

Princess was stunned completely and utterly stunned then abruptly she turned on me her nostrils flaring and her eyes glazed over what the fuck then she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to her height we were inches apart.

"You're lying your freakin lying" she shook me

"No I'm not why would I do that?" I was confused to say the least

"You just think this is a big joke don't you you're pulling a prank on me!" She shrieked tears spilling over her eyelids.

"No I'm not Princess" I firmly told her but this just makes her angrier if that was possible I started to feel little tremors run through the ground again

"Ok then what am huh what the hell am I!" she cursed harshly her hands fumbled up then she closed her fingers around my throat. She squeezed and I felt my breathing completely halt she was strong so strong I looked into her eyes they had defiantly darkened I thought fast scanning my brain for that word but it was hard because of the lack of oxygen I was losing conscious quickly then I remembered.

"Telekinetic" I croaked with the last of my air supply she released me quickly falling to the ground I sucked in a breath feeding my oxygen starved lungs she looked at Chris

"Is this true?" she asked shakily

"Well partly you see you're a type of Telekinetic which is generally a myth but I do have a book on it here somewhere hold on" Chris turned his chair around and began searching through books on the shelf suddenly he pulled one out and flipped to a page and began to read. I slowly stood up taking a place next to a regretful looking Princess

"Take a seat" he gestured to the couch we plonked ourselves down and I prepared for a lecture "You see not all powers are realistic over the years there has been discovers of many new powers but there were some theories of powers as well so they made two categories 'Realistic Powers' and 'Mythological Powers'. The Realistic's are proven supernatural abilities and Mythological are abilities fuel based on theories and legends now the power that you posses has been placed in the unrealistic section this of course will change now because of this discovery" Chris finished.

"So what's my power then?" Court asked she was a bit jumpy to say the least

"Well according to Duncan's accusations you should mostly likely be a Psychokinetic" he just called her what? Princess shot up immediately storming over to the table and slamming her fist down on the wood which completely splintered fuck.

"Are you calling me a freakin psycho cause it seems like you are" she growled

"Courtney sit" Chris demanded hesitantly she moved back to the couch and sat down still fuming I wanted to comfort her but I was afraid she would break my arms or some shit like that.

"As I was saying you should be a Psychokinetic"

"So what is a Psychokinetic" I interrupted Chris gave me a look I shut up immediately

"Psychokinesis was a theory of a very old philosopher his name was unknown but he was a Telekinetic so this helped with fuelling the idea he was observing his wife's behavioural senses she was born blind so he began wondering if a blind person was to have his power plus a combination of 'seeing' abilities. So that's how he came to a conclusion of a possible power but of course he had no proof of this and he practically went insane over the collecting of data and the death of his wife. The name Psychokinetic was formed to insult him because that is what he became trying to study it also anyone who has every tried to prove this theory died of complete insanity and all people close to them were cursed with a horrid disease and died a slow and painful death" Chris finally concluded. Ok that is fucked so Princess is going to go insane and people close to her are going to be cursed fuck

"But Chris you haven't explained what a Psychokinetic's powers are" I posed

"Mmmm it seems your right according to the philosopher's notes a Psychokinetic's should posses the power of begin able to move object's with their minds as a normal Telekinetic but there should also have the ability to 'see'. When he meant by 'see' is that the person should be able to feel certain things such as their surroundings, objects around them causing them not to hit anything and in advanced conditions they may be able to feel colours and appearances also they will know certain things about the person. And it says here they may possibly be able to sense and feel other people with abilities and powers" Chris explained I looked at Princess who was a fuckin stunned mullet this explains so much how she knew all that shit about me and crap wow she has a lot of power.

"But Chris how do you know if I have these powers?" Courtney stuttered

"Well we don't hopefully Duncan has something to back us up on" they both turned and looked at me sigh out with the truth.

"Ok when I first meet Courtney see knew my name and date of birth she also could tell me what I kinda looked like, then later on I noticed that she never ran into anything ever, she also told me I had powers but the most recent was today in gym and power class she got angry and like I don't know there were little tremors running through the ground and the windows began to shuddered and stuff" I told them they just looked back at me like wow your observant for a Juvenile Delinquent.

"And Courtney you didn't notice this at all" Chris implied

"No actually I didn't but still this doesn't prove that I have this power does it?" she grumbled wow she really wanted proof out of the corner my eye I saw Chris move from his seat then he picked it up then randomly threw it at Courtney and this time I wouldn't be able to move fast enough to save her. I closed my eyes waited for the impact but it never came I slowly opened my eyes and immediately jumped back almost landing on Princess who was completely oblivious to what was going on me on the other hand was fully aware and was kinda scared shitless that chair that Chris had threw was at me but somehow it was fuckin floating in mid air.

"Duncan what's the matter" she asked concern coloured her tone she fumbled for my hand she slid her fingers through mine squeezing I blushed slightly

"Princess you've got powers" I repeated for the millionth time today she cocked her head as if to say why pulling her up I guided our linked hands to the chair she gasped then smiled up at me then the chair dropped. What the fuck one minute it's floating the next it decides to fuckin try and fall on us

"Well Courtney is this enough proof for you, you just stopped Duncan from begin hit by a chair so if that's not enough then I don't know what is" Chris smirked

"Fine I believe you for now thank you we'll be leaving now" she informed us then started to drag me out of the room

"Just wait I need to speak to Duncan first" I looked at Princess who was scowling "Just for a minute or so alone" he stressed the alone huffing she left the room slamming the door for emphasis sigh that girl.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Fine" I answered some what confused

"Well I've been searching for…. But you'll be able to feed your fire soon ok" I looked at him then it hit me I stiffly nodded then left the room sigh more innocent lives I have to claim stupid fire I heard it crackle inside of me. I soon as I closed the door Princess began to drag me downstairs we stopped in front of my dorm she smiled up at me

"Oh thank you so much Duncan how can I ever repay you" she insisted

"It's nothing one good deed deserves another plus you've already done so much for me" I reply modestly she has done so much for me and I've done nothing for her well except for almost cremating her and her home

"I think I know I can do" she whispered a strong blush was plastered on her face I was about to ask her what but I was interrupted. I was interrupted by two hands snaking up my chest grabbing my t-shirt then she pulled herself up bring us to the same height god was she going to try and kill me again but I was wrong so wrong I was abruptly pulled down and my lips collided with hers. My eyes wided fully I gazed down at the girl who was plastered to my lips her eyes fluttered closed and a her face was totally red highlighting her freckles then I was slapped in the face by the revelation I was kissing Courtney, Princess and I was kissing her back. I felt my eyes slowly close as soon as they shut I moved my lips against hers fascinated in the way her lips felt, the way her body moulded into mine, the rush that it gave me, the way my body went into overdrive, the feel of her soft moist lips moving against mine, the way her chest pressed against mine and the way I felt the fire coursing through my veins. It felt like we had been kissing for hours but in reality it was only ten seconds or so finally she pulled away opening her eyes which were heavy lidded she released me from our embracing leaving our bodies still pressed against each other she looked down at the floor blushing madly I put my hand under her chin making her look at me.

"I just…" I cut her off but silencing her with my lips it was quick but it still made my heart pound she smiled at me pulling away leaving my body cold she smirked then walked away she kinda stumbled a little me I was in a absolute daze suddenly a whistle came from my room. I turned to face Cody, Geoff and Trent breaking out of my daze I rushed after them they were going down. 

**One Week Later**

Thank god out of that fuckin hell hole I had to go back and see the crazy history teacher cause I was scribbling in my book again I mean I think History of the Supernatural is a really interesting subject but it's the fuckin teacher that pisses me off she so bitchy but that's life I turned the corner fuming suddenly a door slammed open revealing Princess. She looked around the look on her face would make hell freeze over she glared then she turned to face me obviously sensing my presence I was completely rooted to the spot surprisingly the last week hasn't been awkward as I thought it would be we just try and avoid spending to much time together. She walked up to me

"Hey Princess what's up" I recovered she narrowed her eyes then swiftly grabbed my wrist dragging me away I willingly followed her we went up many stairwells and stuff until we came to a door she kicked with such a force I'm surprised it didn't snap in half she led me out onto a roof. Gazing around it was like a platform on top of the school Princess walked over a certain spot on the wall and sat down I did the same not bothering to argue or question her in her current mood we sat like that for a while until Princess broke the silence

"Duncan did I do something why aren't' you talking to me if it's about l-"

"No, no um you just looked angry so yeah" I mumbled slightly flushed I scratched the back of my head not sure what to do.

"Duncan do you want to know what's wrong are you worried about me" she whispered while moving closer to me

"Y-yeah sure" I stuttered she snapped back to reality.

"Well you know how I've been practicing ever since that day I found about my powers so anyways as you know I've been working heaps on my Psychokinesis but the only things I seem to be able to do is feel colours, people and objects and stuff it sucks cause the teacher keeps on expecting that I should be heaps good at it when I can't even move a freakin chair. It sucks because I've got this new power and can't use it and plus there is so much pressure on me and Duncan I don't know what to do" she suddenly broke down tears rained down on me she curled up at my side and began to violently sob. I didn't know what to do how could I I'm Duncan Jay Cooper I have no heart no soul I'm an evil burning demon trapped inside of my own tortured memories but I can't let that get in my way now because the girl I… I like more than I originally planned is crying and I have to help and tell her it's going to be ok. I swiftly pulled her onto my lap and cradled her in my arms she gripped my shirt and buried her face into my chest her crystalline tears staining my shirt but I didn't care I just sat there and let her take it all out on me right now we were the only two people in this world two hopelessly lost people both with problems that have changed their lives forever. Soon the sobs turned into hiccups she gazed up at me her eyes were puffy and red I saw a tear trickle out of her eyelids I brought my lips down and kissed the salty liquid it away

"Princess please stop crying stop wasting all these precious diamonds" I whispered she stop everything stopped she looked at me her icy eyes seemed to bore into mine as if she was peering into my soul.

"Duncan why do you say that"

"Princess it's because they are precious jewels to me anyways" I informed while blushing a rosy red a smile tugged at her silky lips but her face fell quickly and she frowned which was uber cute because of the way her lips pouted and her freckles heightened.

"Duncan I'm I pretty" that hit me like a tonne of bricks the blind Princess had just asked me that I didn't know what to say I just sat there in silence abruptly she got up

"I knew it I'm not pretty I'm ugly and everyone's just been lying to me just because I'm blind it isn't fair I didn't ask for this any of this why didn't the explosion kill me as well why!" she shrieked at me her eyes were now glazed over in anger she turned around not looking at me so I picked up my courage and approached her. I wrapped my arms around her body squeezing it tightly she stayed stubborn and didn't acknowledge me I kissed her forehead nothing I travelled down her neck planting kisses at every part of skin I could get my lips on I sucked on her neck then I heard her slightly moan score.

"Princess" I mumbled against her skin she shivered

"Princess turn around so I can see those gorgeous eyes" she reluctantly turned and faced me a clear pout evident on her lips I smirked my signature smirk she looked down I brought my finger under her chin and forced her to look at me with those sightless eyes.

"Princess I don't think your ugly or pretty for that matter" she tugged against me but I held her firmly "Cause the fact of the matter is that I think your beautiful in your own childish, stubborn, cute way and it doesn't matter what anyone else says because I don't give a damn fuck because you're my angel, my Princess so don't let anyone take that away from you ever" I declare and for once in my life I'm speaking with my heart no matter how black and cold it is. Her face lights up like the fourth of July then I watch as her sad smile turns into a breathtaking smile she was actually smiling and this was a real smile

"Duncan did you mean that every word" she whispers

"Every word Princess and to prove that you are beautiful I just like to ask would you go out with me" my cheeks flushed she beamed wider then threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I smirked into the kiss and closed my eyes I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me making sure every part of her body moulded into mine, making sure she would feel the same thing that I felt I finally pulled away grinning down at her

"So I'll take that as a yes then" she pecked me on the lips then smiled.

"Come on Princess lets go" I coxed she agreed placing her head on my arm I reached for her fingers lacing mine in between them I looked down at our joined hands brown and white, sun and moon, fire and ice, day and night now I know that we belonged together because all these things need each other to coexist to live in harmony and right now and for a long time I could tell that she would be my sun and I would always be her moon.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter but hopefully next one will be longer:) ** **R&R please!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Innocence Of This Blind Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters **

It's been three weeks since our first and her first kiss, two weeks since we started going out so for the past two weeks we've been know as the cute couple of the school and let me tell you it has been the hardest two weeks of my fuckin life. Court hasn't liked the attention much either so much noise it really hurts her senses it makes her feel unsafe so she tends to stay close to me she walks around aimlessly lost, confused and it really makes me feel kinda useless.

"Duncan, Duncan dude snap out of it" Trent waved his hand in front of my face I blinked furiously bringing my self back to reality. Alejandro, Cody, Tyler, Geoff, Trent and me we in my dorm just talking I had just totally spaced

"Sorry guys just thinking" I flatly said

"More like thinking about his girlfriend" Geoff chuckles all the other guys whistle I glared at them and bash Geoff with a pillow. Geoff was on the left of me Trent on the right we were on my bed Tyler on the floor Cody next to him and Alejandro next to him and well we were kinda talking about guys stuff so yeah it's a bit odd but none of us are gay so it's cool I think. Suddenly Alejandro jumped up

"Where are you going dude?" Tyler implied Alejandro smirked cunningly

"Well I and Heather got a kinda date she's got something special planned for me" he cockily grinned then he walked out but turned back to look at us "By the way she use to be a ballet dancer so you do the maths" he grinned before leaving. We all sat there stunned for a couple seconds until Tyler broke the silence

"That guy is one lucky bastard" Tyler cursed we all chuckled but agreed I mean seriously she use to be a dancer meaning she'd be quite flexible my mind began to wonder gross the images in my head were defiantly not appropriate.

"This happens every couple days or so" Cody said kinda spacing

"What?" we all replied

"Well you see every couple days or so they have this thing were they like have um sex their kinda noisy" Cody cringed it suddenly became really awkward I mean really awkward.

"Well that's peachy" I sighed

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked

"I mean that jerk seriously he gets everything and well we get nothing aaahhh Tyler how's Lindsay treating you" I questioned he smirked.

"Lindsay well she blows my mind literally" he chuckled

"So what's the story with you and Linds" I asked completely curious I mean I have to get to know these guys some way or another and this seemed to be a great time.

"Well I meet Linds back when I first came here when I was like fourteen she was thirteen but she was just a complete and utter wreck confused and lost nothing like she is now. Anyways she was kinda depressed and I helped her out she became totally grateful to me after would so anyways on her fourteenth birthday she gave herself to me I was kinda surprised that she was a virgin and that she wanted to give it to me at such a young age so any who that's how we came to be" He concluded I looked around looks like that was the first time they had heard that story. Trent broke the silence

"What about you Geoff" Trent asked Geoff smirked

"Well you see me and Bridge have kinda-"

"What do you mean you and Bridgette I thought you guys were just friends or are you like fuck buddies" Tyler grinned.

"Well you see me and Bridge have been dating for um like seven months or something" Geoff explained

"You sly fucking bastard" Trent chuckled punching him lightly in the arm.

"I know Bridge really doesn't like the whole idea of publicity so we'll keep it a secret for now. Anyways before you ask Duncan I'll tell you the story ok it was like seven months ago right anyways I'd been getting these weird signs from Bridge so I went and asked her she was silent then she like full on attacked my lips it was freaky. So anyways we decided to start going out after about five months she wanted to give herself to me so I gave it to her" Geoff concluded we were all shocked by this information.

"Trent" I said in a slightly sing song voice he looked at me kinda sadly

"What's up dude" I asked a little bit concerned

"It's just Gwen"

"What did she break up with you or something?"

"No! No not that she's just gggrrrr so confusing" he buried his face in his hands I have never seen Trent this worked up over a girl he must really love her.

"What's up dude you can tell us I mean were all friends here" I stated Trent nodded then took a deep breath

"Me and Gwen almost had sex the other day but I was just about to take her shirt off then she freaked out and has been avoiding me ever since and I have no idea what I did wrong" Trent babbled I looked at him we all did wow that was intense there's nothing worse than a girl bailing out on you at the last second. It was a silent for a while as we all absorbed this information

"Trent I think I know why Gwen doesn't want to have sex with you" Cody said in a hushed tone

"What?" we all said at once how would he know Trent basically jumped off the bed ready to tackle Cody but me and Geoff held him down.

"Please elaborate Anderson" Trent hissed slowly calming down

"Ok but before I do you and Duncan have to promise not to murder me it was a complete accident I swear" Cody pleaded I looked at him nodding slightly out of it what did this have to do with me?

"Ok so I was in the library the other day hiding from Sierra of course anyways I was under a table I was just about to come out but I heard voices thinking it could be Sierra I decided to stay put. Turns out it was actually Courtney and Gwen they were talking about something then Gwen stopped and looked around making sure no one else was there or in hearing range. So Gwen was like 'Court can I talk to you about something' off course she agreed to it anyways Gwen blurted out that her and Trent had almost had sex the other day. Courtney wasn't too shocked but she asked her why they didn't then Gwen was like 'because of my boobs there not big enough I'm afraid that he'll reject me or something like that'. Ok guys I'm warning you now it gets pretty graphic now" Cody warned we all nodded eagre to hear more.

"So out of the blue Courtney grabbed Gwen's boobs and started I don't know um playing, feeling and fondling with Gwen's chest of course she went bright red at this but she slowly got use to it I think it might of turned her on a bit though. Anyways after a minute or two Court stopped assaulting her chest and says 'Gwen there perfectly fine and your beautiful and if Trent really loves you he'll look past your faults' Gwen hugged Courtney completely ecstatic then randomly again Court's like 'hey Gwen do you think Duncan will like my boobs' she said then started playing with them squeezing and feeling you get the picture. Gwen beet red again says 'Court you've only been going out for two weeks and you already want to have sex with Duncan' Courtney was completely and utter oblivious to the whole thing and says 'why not I can have sex with him if I want too anyways you didn't answer my question' Gwen tells her that her boobs are so big that if Duncan didn't like em he must be gay. Then they left so that's what happened" Cody concluded majorly flustered I was absolutely turned on right now Cody was one lucky bastard for seeing that show.

"Not to freak you guys out or anything but I am so turned on right now" I groaned

"Me too" Trent growled everyone else nodded in agreement

"So Cody how's your sex life" Tyler asked Cody blushed and looked away something was up here.

"Well actually I'm…. I'm a virgin" he confessed we all pitied him right then

"Hey dude don't worry I'm quite sure Sierra would do anything to sleep with you, you should ask her out or something" I suggested Cody looked thoughtful for a couple seconds then jumped up.

"Where are you going dude?" Geoff asked

"I'm gonna ask Sierra out see you guys later" he said before bolting out the door we all looked at each other and chuckled slowly everyone else started forwarding out to go and do there own thing

"Dude you coming?" Trent asked

"Nah I'll stay here see you later hope things work out with Gwen" I called after him. Then the door shut leaving me all alone.

* * *

I watched the rain dance on the window pane I sighed rolling over onto my back placing my hands behind my head I closed my eyes drifting off for a while….

_Helpless little child wants to break free help me I want to be free she screams while banging on the bars of her eternal cage she looks up at me with eyes as black as night she reaches up towards me 'save me Duncan save me free my power' she whispers._

I sit up with a jolt sweat drips down my forehead I wipe it away quickly jumping up I head for the door I swiftly walk upstairs and knock on the door. I muffed come in is heard from within I open the door slowly closing it behind me I silently walk over to her where she was curled up in a ball on her bed rocking back and forward it was actually kinda creepy. I joined her on the bed she didn't even notice she just continued absentmindly rocking I kissed her forehead she blinked bringing herself out of her reverie she blushed up at me

"Hey Princess what's up?" I asked she shrugged looking in the opposite direction kinda spacing again.

"Hey guess what I thought of a way to help you with your power" I whispered in her ear she shot up immediately clearly eagre I smirked and pulled her off the bed and led her out the door I took her up into my room and shut the door behind us. I turned to find her sitting in the middle of my bed her face was slightly flushed I sat down next to her we sat in silence for a while not talking just listening to the rain.

"So what do you have in mind oh great one" Princess said sarcastically obviously doubting my theory

"Well it's kinda like a game just trust me and do everything I say ok" she nodded cautiously I stood up looking around the room

"Ok I want you to move that chair on the other side of the room to here ok" Princess went to get up but I put me arm out stopping her "With your mind" I exaggerated she huffed then concentrated on the chair. I watched as it began to rattle a little but not moving after thirty seconds or so she gave up crossing her arms in defeat she huffed angrily.

"Ok if you can move that chair I'll take off my shoes and socks" Courtney looked at me somewhat puzzled then she seemed to get the idea she glared at the chair on the other side of the room it began to rattle again I watched as her eyes began to faintly glow an icy blue suddenly the chair was flung across the room it stopped right in front of us.

"Nice now put it back" I grinned then it was back like it had never been moved she smiled proudly at me then gestured to my feet sighing I took off my shoes and socks chucking them next to the bed she smiled triumphantly but I was about to wipe it off her face.

"Ok now I want you to open every door in this dorm section" I widely smirked she made a face then closed her eyes I quickly walked over to the door and opened it and to my surprise all the doors were clattering on there hinges then they all flung opened and closed seconds later. Princess smirked at me she knew I had been slightly doubting her but what could I say there's a lot of things I don't know about. She crossed her arms over her chest glaring at my chest oh right I slowly removed my t-shirt leaving my upper body naked I felt I blush make it's way up my neck. I have no reason to be embarrassed the fact of the matter is she is blind and she can't see me but there is something, something that makes me nervous every time I'm around it's like I've known her before in a distant memory. An impatient taping of her foot bought me out of my thoughts oh right she was waiting I looked around the room perfect she'll never get this one.

"Ok Princess you have to levitate every since object in this room" I cockily grinned she glowered at me with her icy eyes but she proceed the close her eyes her thick lashes fluttered gracefully I sighed she was so beautiful but that was when something came to my attention. Princess had now opened her gorgeous eyes they were completely engulfed in a vibrantly glowing icicle blue then out of the corner of my eye I saw something move I turned holey shit! Everything in the room was completely levitating I watched in complete and utter awe

"Ok Princess bring everything down slowly ok" I soothed she nodded. Courtney's body was surrounded by a thin veil of silvery blue light her eyes a dazzling glow slowly but surely everything in the room dropped back to the ground touching it with a muted thud the illuminating veil faded quickly after. Courtney began to sway I bit I swiftly picked her up placing her on my bed she smiled at me happily

"Told you so" she whispered her voice was weak and frail like a slight breeze would break it but her childish annoyance still hinted around the edges. I sighed Princess looked up at me evilly what the fuck then I was abruptly pushed back by an invisible force what the fuck? My head hit the pillow I opened my rapidly to find Princess stalking up the bed. Suddenly my jeans were ripped off my body and flung across the room what the hell was going on? That's when it hit me it was all Princess. She smirked down at me bring her lips down onto mine I moaned softly as she pressed her well rounded chest against mine I tried to roll us over but Princess held me down with that invisible power. I kissed down her neck sucking on it slightly making her gasp sweetly I grinned until she lifted her dress up showing her black panties swiftly then she straddled my hips. An electric shock zapped up my body making me blush a deep red I gazed at her cheeks redder than mine.

"Duncan" she whispered seductively

"W-what Princess" I stuttered uselessly

"I wanna have some fun Dunky" she hissed did she just call me Du- I was cut off as a loud moan coursed through my body spiking my hormones drastically and the cause of this was Princess. She slowly moved her hips against mine again I groaned if I hadn't been hard before I certainly was now she looked confused and flustered not knowing if she was doing it right she cautiously started moving again causing me to get harder if that was even possible. Through the fabric of her painfully thin panties I felt her lips wrap around the bulge in my boxers I felt that strangely warm, wetness envelope my aching bulge. Courtney slowly began to move faster and grind a little harder making me moan louder I looked up at her she rode me like a warrior goddess her lashes were thick and low lidded her mouth in a small 'o' shape and bright red roses stained her tan cheeks. Soon her face began twisting and contorting like she was holding something back I only slightly noticed that the ribbon around her waist slip to the ground and her sleeves slowly drop revealing the top of her bra I noticed that she was slowing down so I grabbed her hips and rocked her harder and faster against me.

"Aaahhh Duncan aaahhh Dunky i…i…I'm ah gonna ah c-" but she was cut off by the squeaking of the door then it slammed harshly Courtney shot right up pulling herself off me quickly the ribbon tied itself around her waist as she fixed her sleeves I pulled on my black jeans and skull top then the door swung open. Trent and Geoff stood there looking worried they slowly walked in and I thanked myself for wearing baggy jeans today otherwise we would have been history. They looked around curiously the tension thick in the room but Court broke the silence

"Oh sorry guys just practicing my powers anyways I got to go" she smiled innocently kissing me quickly on the cheek and skipped out that girl. Trent and Geoff looked at me suspiciously I was so busted

"What?" I said innocently as possible

"Seriously Duncan we ain't that dumb we heard you 'Oh Dunky" they both chuckled I growled at them both grabbing my stuff and headed for the bathroom needing to wash off the intoxicating presence of Princess.

* * *

I sunk into bed slowly feeling the warmth engulf me I turned my back away from the others not wanting them to see my face I snuggled closer into the pillow but it smelt different it smelt of Princess I drifted off sometime later thinking to myself. What if they hadn't come in? What would have happened? Would I have done something I would have regretted like taking her virginity? I don't know but that was the whole truth the sweet, simple and deadly truth of this blind game that we're are playing.


	8. Chapter 8: Dead Blind

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters **

"Duncan what's going on?" Courtney whispered in my ear I tore my gaze from the large screen I watched her face highlight in the semi darkness I grimly smiled at her. Who ever had this ludicrous idea of going to movies was seriously dumb as I mean did they forget that I have a freakin blind girlfriend? Yes they obviously did the poor girl she'd been sitting here for an hour not knowing what the hell was going on sigh people are so dense these days.

"Nothin much Princess just a lot of blood and gore" I informed her just as a persons head exploded I chuckled she looked at me puzzled

"Duncan why are you laughing?" She questioned innocently

"Um cause someone's head just exploded" I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world she made a disgusted face.

"So you take pleasure in other's pain or death cause it seems like it" I froze she was right so right and I was well stunned I take pleasure in other's pain that just twisted _Duncan it's because you like it you love it you want everyone to suffer like you have like she did you killed her don't you remember…._

I shook my head sending the thoughts of my fire away it was getting restless pretty fast everyday I feel it get closer and closer it torments me and haunts me. I sighed placing my arm around Princess's shoulder she immediately sunk into my warmth I smiled turning back to the screen watching as some guys head was chopped off with a chainsaw blood splattered everywhere I laughed silently not being able to help it. It had been Gwen's idea to see a horror movie I off course agreed me and her have seen a lot of death and gore in our life time she's probably killed a couple people herself I mean she has got deadly powers. Images flickered across the screen suddenly I came to a character she had chocolate hair and tan skin her eyes a white she had no pupils that's when I realised she was blind my heart skipped a beat as I watched the killer advanced on her my mind went into overdrive as he poured gasoline around her she had no idea what was going on just like Courtney. My pulse pounded in my ears as I watched him light a match and drop it to the ground the screen went up in flames soon her screams became evident as she finally realised what was going on she was surrounded by a ring of fire the flames flickered in her whiteout eyes screams became bloodcurdling as she set on fire. I wanted to tear my eyes away from this gruesome image but something held me in place I intently gazed at her burning flesh I could basically smell that intoxicating fragrance fumigating the room. My body began to rise in temperature sweat dewed on my forehead I couldn't breathe my throat closed up trapping that scent inside of me I felt the fire begin to rise from the abyss

_It's time Duncan take their lives take them all especially her's take her innocence make her pay drown in her fumes plunge us into ecstasy you know you want it but we need it so come on take her.. BURN HER!_

I leap from my seat crashing out of the cinema I ran I had to get as far away as I could from her and that burn sensation. I flung myself out the front door inhaling the crisp night air it disintegrated the last of the fire pushing it down for now but my temperature still climbed higher. I could do that to her to all of then I could have killed back then my power it's get worse this disease is beginning to take over me. I dropped to the stone of the flowerbed trying to control my breathing and was horribly failing images of that scene flashed through my head but I was all different Courtney was the blind girl and I was her killer. Suddenly I heard voices it was probably the guys I was ashamed of myself not being able to withstand a horror movie oh but I had my reasons I heard some rustling then Gwen rounded the corner she smiled weakly and called out to the others

"Guys I found him!" she shouted I wanted to run and hide as they came around I saw Princess those haunting images whispered through my mind. Sympathy showed clearly on everyone's features everyone except Courtney she had no idea what had happened in there she walked up to me slowly cautiously I shrunk away from her she reached out for me visions of her covered in blood flickered menacingly I jumped up she stood there clearly dejected.

"Duncan what's the matter?" she whispered softly the pain showed in her voice I cringed knowing that I had caused it

"Don't" I whispered she didn't listen just keep on coming

"I said don't come near me" I said with more force this time she stopped her eyes going glassy

"What" she whimpered stepping forward I snapped

"Don't! I told you go away just don't come to me just don't..." I harshly yelled at her she froze tears leaking from her eyes everyone looked shocked. Princess gazed at me clenching her fists her sad tears turned slightly angry the ground began to shake tremors rippled through it she shook her head trying to fight the tears if only she understood why I was doing this I wanted to protect her from me. I couldn't take it anymore I turned and ran for it I couldn't stand to be near her to hurt her anymore I ran as fast as I could I hear her scream in pain but I didn't turn back I couldn't I just ran I knew were I was going. To the graveyard.

* * *

I stumbled through that gates and making my way over to a small clearing in the middle of the clearing sat a statue it was of an angel she was beautiful in her stone perfection she didn't smile in fact her face was emotionless. I dropped to the ground in front of the grave a small amount of writing was etched into the grey stone it read

_Lillian and Carl Avans died in a tragic explosion may there souls rest in peace _

Then in smaller writing underneath it said _C. Avans the unfound body of Lillian and Carl's daughter if left to wonder the earth let her soul be at ease in this thing we called life and let her find her way back to me. _

I made sure they wrote these words especially for their daughter she and I had been best friends I don't remember her much now because every time I try and remember my vision goes fuzzy and I never can make out her face I can't even remember her name. I feel tears trickle down my face and fall to the hard stone I beat my fists against the rock I feel my skin begin to tear and the blood seep out of it I miss her I miss her so much and I never got to say goodbye, to tell her how I felt about her I never **bang** never **bang** ever **Bang** will **BANG!**. I glowered down at my hands which were now drenched in my crimson essence I hung my head eyes stinging as I blink away tears I can't be weak anymore I'm living for the both of us now…

"Duncan" a cruel voice said from behind but that voice sounded so familiar oh my god. I turned to find Scott and Edge glaring at me shit I forgot about them I stood up the blood dripping from my hands they stared at me like I was an alien we just stood like that for a while they were the first to break the silence.

"So freak how you been?" Edge taunted

"Yeah freak it was nice of you to disappear like that after all the fuckin shit we've done for you and then you go and do that to you think we're just gonna let it go well you got another thing coming" Scott hissed they both narrowed their eyes and began to advance on me I backed up against the statue I was trapped. My core temperature began to heat up again no I couldn't I wouldn't but the urge was strong now stronger than ever before I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly jumping back in surprise the twins fist were frozen in mid air like they were about to punch me but something had stopped them like a…. Princess I looked beyond them to see Princess standing there in her mystical glory she weakly smiled at me. I slowly walked around to Courtney I walked straight up to her grabbed her shoulders and crushed her juicy lips against mine scared the shit out of her she struggled for a bit but finally gave in. We broke away from each other seconds later her cheeks were inflamed I smirked

"Listen Princess I'm sorry i…it's just-" she silenced me with a quick but passionate kiss I smirked wider my hands around her thick hips and her hands pressed against my chest we were to caught up in the moment to realise what was going on until it happened. One second she was in my arms the next she was torn away from me I landed pretty hard on the ground I glared up at the twins Edge had his arm around Court's face and waist trying to hold her back she squirmed against his hold she tried to scream but it was muffled she bit down on his arm. She made a break for it but she wasn't quick enough I made a move for her but he placed a gun against her temple I froze just standing there I couldn't believe they would sink this low.

"Yeah that's right Duncan make one move and I'll blow her fuckin head off" he chuckled manically Scott joined in I gritted my teeth my head hung low I couldn't do anything to save her I was useless.

"That's a good boy now stay there and don't follow us if you know what's good for you now Scott lets go have some fun with this bitch" the laughed again and began to drag Princess away

"Duncan!" she shrieked at me I went to move but he squeezed the trigger I froze again it wasn't worth risking her life nothing was

"DUNCAN!" she screamed resisting their current hold on her she had no idea what was going on.

"Shut up whore" Scott bellowed slapping her across the cheek with such a force her head snapped right around I felt anger leap higher my core flared with rage as her precious diamonds fell I clenched my fists sensing the stinging tears in my eyes

"Duncan" she whimpered they both laughed Edge brushed her neck and trailed down I watched her face twist in pain.

"Good girl now let's go have some fun" he whispered as he slid his hand up her dress she gasped that was when it snapped my fist were clenched so hard that blood flowed in tiny streams and the fire burst from my hands licking it's way up my arms. The twins were bewildered as my body was consumed in an inferno my fire crackled laughing I smirked slowly losing my humanity to the fire

"Now let her go" my voice didn't sound normal it was dark and sinister with a kinda echo to it. They slowly let her go pushing her to the ground Edge fired the bullet at me but as soon as it came in contact with the blaze it disintegrated into nothing I grinned evilly I lifted my hands and it exploded in a giant combustion engulfing their bodies. I heard their screams I smelt their burning flesh I felt the pleasure that it was giving me I tasted this bitter sweet revenge I also heard a small voice calling for me I turned to see Courtney cowering she gazed at me then she jumped up running towards me.

"Duncan run it's behind you go! Run!" she screamed at something behind but there was nothing there suddenly a white hot pain shot through me my fire dissipated immediately I stood there swaying then I dropped to the ground clutching my head the searing burnt into my mind the last thing I heard was

"Duncan" then I blacked out.

* * *

"_Duncan come on can't catch me" I heard her laughter as she ran away from me I smiled running after her seconds later we were on the ground laughing she tried to get up but I tripped her she fell on top of me. We stopped giggling even at the age of eight I knew many things that I shouldn't I blame my so called parents we both blushed fiercely before we got up we played for a little while longer until I heard my mother calling. My smile fell I didn't want to leave C… she was my rock my life she was the only person that actually understood me I shook my head C…smiled sweetly innocently _

"_Don't worry Dunky it will be fine I promise" she whispered grabbing my hand she squeezed it her hands were so soft and fragile I looked into her night like eyes she smiled leaning forward she kissed my cheek then running off _

"_Bye Duncan" she called over from her house. I rubbed my cheek which she had kissed I swore I would never wash this cheek again I slowly walked inside my mum yelled at me then took me to my counselling session everything was going to be fine just like C…had said but she was wrong so wrong I killed her it was an accident I just got really angry and then fire. _

_The next day when I saw C…I was so angry she had lied to me but I didn't realise it wasn't her fault until it was too late she was sent to the hospital with first degree burns not serious but enough for me to get beaten and abused. Then they told me I wasn't allowed to see her ever again and it broke my heart but I didn't listen I never did…_

"Duncan, Duncan please wake up please be ok" I heard a sobbing voice whisper in my ear as something wet connected with my lips tasting like vanilla I kissed back which surprised my attacker I opened my eyes to see Princess's angelic face.

"Hey Princess" I coughed trying to get up I realised I was strapped to the bed what the fuck was going on?

"Care to explain" I hissed she blinked rapidly then smiled deviously

"Well it was originally for keeping you immobilised cause you were thrashing around a lot after you blacked out but I think it could come in handy for something else" she smirked I was about to ask her but she crawled on top of me oh I see.

"This again Princess you must be eagre" I smirked my signature smirk she glared at me blushing fiercely then she leaned down kissing me with such I force I thought my head was gonna explode. Courtney kissed me like never before it was like she was possessed or something I swear it was really turning me on she finally pulled away our breathing in laboured pants our foreheads touched as we gazed into each others eyes I smiled kissing her nose. Suddenly there was a knock at the door Princess leap off me and over to the door she opened it revealing everyone they all rushed in Gwen laughed at my current accommodation

"Geez Duncan you that unstable" she grinned I glared at her

"Shut up" I hissed but this just made her laugh harder until the ground began to shake I glanced at Princess who was giving off clear signs of irritation abruptly the straps around my body snapped I sat up immediately Gwen backed away slightly actually everyone did. Ok this was just weird I stood up backed away again this was fucked

"What?" I demanded an awkward silence hung in the air then Trent spoke up

"Duncan you killed Edge and Scott" he whispered what I did? Then it all came flooding back I dropped to the floor clutching my aching skull god I was so evil a monster a freak I heard Courtney ushering everyone out the door shut I thanked god for such a wonderful girlfriend. I lay there on the cool floor trying to drop the burning sensation Princess tapped me on the shoulder handing me a big glass of water I downed it in a matter of seconds but it tasted weird slightly familiar I gazed up at her she smiled weakly sitting next to me then I remembered something.

"Hey Princess what did you mean by there was something behind me?" I questioned she looked puzzled

"You didn't see it?" she asked just as puzzled as I was

"No what was it" she looked away slightly concerned

"What did you see Princess? You can tell me" I posed she nodded.

"Spirit a spirit like thing but it I think it was a… a" she trailed off I kissed her foreheads reassuring her she smiled grimly then continued

"Dead person it was like a corpse a ghostly corpse she… she was trying to hurt you I think I don't know she looked familiar though" she whispered gazed off into the distance suddenly I felt really tried my body went numb.

"Princess what did you put in my water?" I stumbled

"Sleeping pills" she murmured I sighed dozily

"Hey P-Princess" I slurred

"What?" she rolled her sightless eyes

"Goodnight" I whispered plunging into an eternal darkness.


	9. Chapter 9: Desirably Blind Secerts

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters**

Groaning I rolled over my head hurt something severe gggrrrr when I find that girl she's going down I growled rolling over stretching I realised I didn't know where the fuck I was. I looked around frantically nothing was familiar none of this where was I? I went to get up only to be pushed back down again

"What the fuck?" then I meant those blue snow eyes she smirked pushing me down onto the bed she crawled then lay down on top of me I growled deeply she grinned pushing her lips against mine I got lost in the feeling of her wet and warm lips crushing mine I bit down on her bottom lip causing her to gasp and in that brief moment I took the opportunity to slip my tounge into her mouth. She opened it up wider as our tounges wrestled for dominance and by god did she put up a good fight that was until I pressed my cold tounge piercing against the roof of her mouth she froze the cool metal surprised her completely. I smirked pulling away taking a much needed breath she glared at me then the blanket on top of me flew off my shirt disappeared which shocked me I sat there stunned she pushed me back onto the pillow placing her lips near my ear.

"Payback's a bitch" she whispered licking down neck then she bit it I cried out in pleasure and pain no one had ever bit me before I'm the one usually in control but with Princess there was no hope in hell of me being in charge. Princess slowly made her way down my body I moaned as she came to my navel she stayed there for a bit teasing me I groaned from the pain for release and the lack of blood in my head. Suddenly she sat up hooking her long fingers into my pants she ran her hands across the my belt unbuckling it she slowly yanked down my jeans I watched her slide down then come back up straddling my hips I growled pulling her down and crushing her lips to mine she began to moan as she started to grind her hips against mine. I decided to take control of the situation flipping us over she squeaked in surprise then closed her eyes in ecstasy as I grounded my manhood against her thin cotton panties I slowly, while she was distracted began to pull the top of her dress down slowly, slowly until I was faced with two large light mocha mounds clad in a black bra I cautiously placed my hand over her breasts and squeezed. Courtney shot up immediately I was thrown to the end of the bed I hit the backboard hard and I blacked out for a second before my vision came back the first thing I saw was Courtney pressed in the corner of the bed clucking her chest panting heavily.

"Princess?" she shook her head looking down I slowly made my way up the bed sitting in front of her

"Princess what did I do?" I questioned she just shook her head again I saw her narrow her eyes then I saw it the lust, desire and confusion I remembered she wasn't use to this kinda pleasure.

"Princess I'm sorry I forgot really I'm sorry please forgive me" I sighed she looked up at me the tears in her eyes my heart pounded in my chest I pulled her against me stroking her hair while rocking her

"Shhh shhh it's ok" I cooed she smiled up at me

"Thanks I'm really sorry that I can't give anything to you I really am" she choked. Then I did something totally unexpected I began to laugh she looked at me wide eyed

"God Court seriously do you think I'm with you just because I want sex" she looked away obviously embarrassed I grabbed her cheeks care lesing them.

"Princess I'm with you because I….I um ah adore you" I smiled half heartedly I couldn't say that word because I didn't know if I was in love because no one's ever showed me love before.

"Awwww cute" she whispered kissing my nose

"Don't ever call me cute it ruins my bad boy reputation you know" I said in a matter of fact tone she blinked at me before bursting into a hysteric fit of laughter what was so funny

"What?" I asked completely clueless she smiled wiping away a few tears

"Bad boy reputation huh" she giggled I blushed fiercely narrowing my eyes she had a point.

"Awwww did I hurt your feelings sorry let me make it up to you" she whispered seductively a low raspy sound escaped my throat she grinned down at me butterfly kissing my lips smirking I turned us over she giggled like a school girl

"I think I'd like that" I murmured in her autumn hair kissing it softly she sighed in content the way we where now was enough for me

"How's this?" she whispered softly

"Perfect" I mumbled planting my lips on her's. This wasn't one of those heated moments it was well um sweet I suppose her lips were like butterfly wings soft and silky I felt her heart slam against her chest I felt it because of our closeness her chest pressed against mine I relished the sensations one after the other lips, skin, hair and just everything about this moment was perfect well in our weird twisted way. Here in this place this school this room I froze in this room what was this room Courtney noticed my unease

"Dunky what's the matter?" she looked at me clearly wondering if she had done something wrong

"No it's not you it's just where are we?" she looked around smiling angelically she sat up pulling me up with her.

"This room is the place I go when it feels like no one wants me or understand they all pretend to understand what I'm going through but it's much more complicated then everyone thinks. I mean they don't know how it feels to lose both your parents, to lose your sight and your best friend all in one night it was taken from me and I never got to say goodbye not to any of them. The love had been there but it was hidden in plain sight I expressed it once and once only I never told him how I felt and now I never will" Courtney finished tears leaked from her eyes sobbing slightly I pulled her into my arms cradling her broken body and soul.

"Shhh shhh Princess it's ok I understand how you feel well I mean apart form the blind part" I cooed she shot up immediately

"What!" she asked completely bewildered I looked at her face she was curious I couldn't tell her but after all these years I had to tell someone right.

"Ok well you see it was a long time ago when I was about ten years old I had just turned ten actually I had abusive parents and numerous counsellors my life was really fucked up except for her. She was beautiful an angel she was a year younger than me she was a good girl sweet and innocent and from the first moment I saw her I was in love but at the same time I hated her. She had moved in next to us when I was almost ten at first I hated her she had everything perfect parents and life everything I had ever wanted she had my parents became friends with them not the real them they pretended that we were a happy family and I was the joy of their fucked up life but it was all a lie. You know I would lie awake in bed for hours wondering why until one night I snuck out of my room and visited her. She lived on the second story but they had some ivy growing up the side of the house I climbed up there planning to ruin her life forever the rage was there and my fire was burning high the next thing that happened changed my life forever." Courtney looked at me gasping

"You didn't did you oh Duncan you didn't" she whimpered

"No I didn't when I walked over to her bed fire burning above my hand I was stunned at how beautiful she was her hair was long and silky and the way her skin glowing in the dull luminosity brought me out of my hate and dragged me in the other direction she was my first love. That night I stayed with her I couldn't leave her I didn't want to either I remember every night after that I waited until everyone was asleep then I crept into her room watching her sleep. That was until one night I plucked up enough courage I reached out stroking her flawless cheek caressing it softly but it woke her up. I expected her to be scared as my hand light up in flames but she didn't even flinch then I saw the looking her eyes it was in wonder and awe I was mesmerised how the flames danced in her night like eyes and from that day on we were friends" I concluded looking away from her. Courtney's hand touched my cheek

"Duncan I know that's not the end you can tell me what happened" she urged I nodded

"Your right but not all fairytales have a happy ending. The day of her ninth birthday I wasn't allowed to see her from the accident with the fire early that week so I snuck out and into her room. I don't remember much after that my memories kinda blurry but I do know this that night when I came back my parents where waiting and they told me they yelled and hurt me telling me that I would kill her one day and shit like that and they were right I did but I killed more than her that night. It had been the last straw my parents had pushed it to far this time and I couldn't control it my fire just combusted from inside my body bring them to a slow and excruciating death but the explosion not only killed them but the whole neighbourhood. All those years of constant abuse came crashing down on me and into one big blood bath I remember their screams the colour of the flames blood red the tainted sin reminding me that I wasn't human I mean how could I be after I killed the only person I've ever loved" I finished and pain came down on my I let it all go the tears came pouring out and I couldn't stop them. Princess she hugged me with all her might she wasn't ever gonna let go

"It's ok shhh let it all out it's ok take all your pain and misery out on me it ok" she cooed the tears came faster and harder I couldn't hold it in any longer it was useless and so was I. it soon came to an end my tears slowed and everything was gone and to tell you the truth I felt much better I brought my head out from Princess's chest she smiled weakly at me

"Duncan I'm gonna tell you now my secret that I've kept from everyone ok" she whispered her voice shaking she was scared that I wouldn't like it.

"It was when I was nine that was when he took my first kiss. I was young and in love he was older than me by a bit but we were the best of friends but I couldn't help to think that there was something more between us something deeper. I was right there was this feeling inside of me every time I was him my heart would break into a sprint like this" she placed my hand over her heart I felt it pumping rapidly

"It was like every time I see you well when you're near it would just race then that night he came to me like a shadow in the night and then I couldn't hold it any longer I jumped out of my bed running to him. I remember the warm arms wrap around me squeezing me tight posing to never let good I led him to my bed we sat down both our hearts racing then I leaned in cupping his face and kissed him. I felt his shock and I feared his rejection only he didn't when we pulled away he pulled me back in lavishing my lips like I was a forbidden wine minutes later we separated and we just sat there embracing each other holding on like there was no tomorrow little did I know this was the last time I would see him. When we departed he kissed me softly for the last time then left I ran to my parents telling then that this was the best birthday ever and then it happened. My perfect life ended that explosion not only killed my parents but him as well even though we had kissed I never got to tell him how I felt" Courtney trailed off tears brimming her eyes. I kissed her tears away

"Princess that makes two of us we will never get to say goodbye or that we were in love it's our burden to bare now if you don't mind I really need a shower" I glanced around she sighed pointing to the bathroom door

"Thanks" I smiled I walked into it but before I closed the door Princess called to me

"Hey Duncan do you want me to join you" I blushed insanely closing the door as an answer.

* * *

"Ok so how long have I been out?" I asked Courtney as we wondered to our history of the supernatural class we walked through the door I was greeted by my friends but they seemed a bit cautious of me I sighed this wasn't going burn out so easily we took our seat next to each other at the back of the class.

"Um two days I think I don't know I've been kinda busy with other more important things" she blushed turning away I smirked knowing what she was talking about the class started almost immediately after that the teacher began to drone on and on about some shit but I wasn't paying attention Princess was just to damn distracting and she didn't even know it. I watched as she quickly jotted down some notes then placed the end of the pen back in her mouth she twirled it around and such I stifled a groan why did I have to keep on imagining her doing that to something else suddenly she pushed it deeper I moaned silently. Courtney's eyes narrowed towards me

"Are you ok?" she mouthed I half heartedly nodded watching her continuing in her oblivious torture my nails dug into my jeans piercing the skin underneath it I clenched my teeth trying to pay attention to the teacher. But Princess's supple lips now sucking on the pen was seriously just too damn distracting heated visions ran through my head my blood began to boil to insane temperatures most of it rushing southwards then I snapped. My hand whipped out grabbing her thigh harshly Courtney yelped with the sudden attack the teacher turned her attention to us

"Is there something wrong Courtney?" she glared at her for interrupting her lecture

"No Mrs nothing important" she smiled innocently causing me to grip her thigh tighter she cringed slightly until the teacher turned her back then she glared at me

"What are you doing?" she whispered harshly the redness stained her mocha cheeks

"You and that freakin pen sucking that's what" I hissed she looked puzzled but then put two and two together her eyes widened and the blush increased. Courtney's mouth formed into a small 'o' shape I rolled my eyes slowly releasing the vice grip on her leg but then I had an idea she tortures me I torture her I grinned mischievously sliding my hand up her leg until I got to the hem of her dress. I glanced at her she remained in the same composed mask crap I'll have to try harder I played with the hem of her dress pulling, tugging nothing so I slid my hand up her dress. This did get a reaction her face redden immediately and she gasped slightly smirking manically I continued up ghosting over her leg by now the dress was hitched up completely exposing her underwear. I looked at her directing she shook her head slightly her face pleading

"Don't Duncan" she whimpered but the look in her eyes said something different the same passion and desire that we had shared last night.

"No" I murmured brushing the underside of my hand against her inner thigh Courtney's eyes closed in pleasure she hummed a little I glanced around the class making sure that no one was looking then grazed my fingers across of her thin panties. I swear Princess almost doubled over and had an orgasm this was all too new for her sweat dripped from her forehead as she placed in on the desk, eyes heavy lidded with bliss, cheeks aglow like there was fire in the room…._skin glowing the dull luminosity her skin was alight her long silky hair shone vibrantly in the fire's glow she's beautiful like an angel an angel on earth. I clucked my head fire dissipating what was I thinking I couldn't kill her I can't I wouldn't I silently screamed why couldn't I do this why? Why? WHY? I was a monster and creature of pure evil taking the blood of the innocent but she why is she so different __way is C…so different from the rest it's because she can end your curse._

I opened my eyes finding myself on her floor with people staring down at me Princess looked extremely worried

"I'm fine" I said pulling myself up then I noticed the burn marks like blotches on the floor

"Duncan to the principal's office now!" Mrs yelled obviously pissed I have burned the shit out of her floor I got up trudging out of the door this was fucked I turned back to look at Courtney she smiled but it seemed to be in pain.

* * *

So Maclean gave me the rest of the day off not wanting me to hurt anyone or myself I didn't complain so this is how I ended up in this room bored out of my fuckin mind I sat up

"This fuckin sucks" Chris had forbidden me from seeing anyone he says that I'm becoming unstable again

"Unstable my fuckin arse I'm not unstable I'm perfectly fine" I got up and was now pacing around but I knew I wasn't perfectly fine not even fine god I wonder where Princess is? And as if she had heard me she burst through the door squealing she ran up and jumped into my arms causing me to fall over on impact. Princess landed on top of me sitting on my chest triumphantly I laughed

"Ok Princess what's going on why are you so happy?" I sighed she beamed down at me

"Well today while you were gone Chris came and told us that we were having a school dance soon kinda like a promish thing happens every year" She gushed excitedly I blinked at her rapidly my silence worried her she looked like she was contemplating something a shy smile appeared on her face.

"So I was wondering..." she walked her fingers up my chest for affect I'm guessing "I was wondering if you well want to um aaahhh" I cut her off

"Princess you wanna go to this dance with me?" I asked her before she could ask me she grinned down at me she abruptly clapped her hand ecstatically she shifted slightly then doubled over. I shot up immediately laying her on the floor gently

"Princess what's the matter?" I was completely concerned and worried deeply she shook her head getting up but she fell again I tried to help her but she wouldn't let me

"No, no I'm fine really" Courtney cringed doubling over again in pain she gasp out in agony I grabbed her placing her on the large bed in the middle of the soft sheets.

"Now Courtney what's wrong tell me" I sternly asked her eyes widened when I used her real name it was serious

"It's my Ahhhhhhhh" she screamed slightly I searched for any type of wound but there was nothing I grabbed her cheeks tenderly looking into her eyes

"Now tell me where it is? Where is the pain?" I spoke slowly and melodically trying to calm her she groaned then sighed in aggravation.

"When we were in class and you were doing that….stuff you kinda went still your grip was so tight and it hurt so much then you, you um aaahhh you burnt me" Courtney dropped off looking in the other way I slowly put it together my face flushed

"Where did I burn you?" my voice shook as I spoke I really didn't want to know but I already did

"Ahhhh well my um inner thigh" she mumbled clearly embarrassed.

"Princess if you don't get that cleaned up it's gonna get infected" I told her stiffly she nodded "I'll take you to the infirmary" I reached for her but she backed away

"No I mean I don't want them to do it" she murmured

"What then who-" then it hit me she wanted me to do it I almost fainted. Ok so this was how we ended up in the bathroom with a bath full of cool water and two utterly confused and lustful teens having no idea what would become of this me I was slightly uncomfortable with this. I watched Princess she was scuffling her feet against the cold tiles the blush in her cheeks was extremely vibrant she gazed at me not knowing what to do

"Um Duncan how is this going to work?" she whispered I shook my head I knew that she would have to get into the bath but I would have to clean the burn up this was going to be one of the most hardest tasks of my fuckin life.

"Ok well I um suggest that you get in the water soak it for a while then I'll clear it up ok" she nodded stiffly Courtney abruptly began stripping her clothes

"What are you doing!" I was outraged she cringed

"Well I figure I'm gonna have to get this stuff off for you to get to the um infected area" she whimpered untying the ribbon and letting it flutter to the ground my heart pounded in my chest my knees getting weak just at the thought of her being… I pushed the thought out of me head sitting on the edge of the bath watching her strip her dignity away Courtney cautiously pushed down the selves of her dress then let it drop from her body. My mouth hung wide open as I layed my eyes on the goddess in front of me Courtney's cheeks were flushed to an insane bloody red her skin was flawless except for the one largish freckle on the right side of her hip her skin was a large expanse of mocha skin perfectly coloured no blotches no nothing just perfect. She was thin but in a good away her chest was huge clad in a black lacy bra confiding and hiding those large fleshly mounds her cleavage showed more mocha skin just the sight of that creamy skin made my mouth water in hunger my eyes travelled down to her navel her hips were thick and defiantly stood out then my eyes rested on her lower body. Long well built velvety legs that had been hidden were now in plain sight as were her lacy black panties I felt myself go hard immediately the thin cotton left little to the imagination my eyes glued my mind began to wonder what was hiding under that small amount of protection something that held I world full of pleasure and hidden desires.

"Duncan, Duncan" she murmured embarrassment was on her voice as she tried to cover herself

"Sorry Princess now get in the bath" I commanded she responded immediately plonking herself in the most likely icy water she shiver yelping on contact she sunk into the water completely submerging most of her body she sat there for a while letting her body go numb as I prepared with a type of antiseptic

"Ok Duncan I think I'm ready" She hissed in pain. I slowly made my way sitting next to the tub so she was facing me I blushed gazing over her perfect body only getting myself harder

"Um Princess I need-" but she already knew she spread her legs but only enough to see the burn I stood up hunching over her body she couldn't look at me and I couldn't blame her for not wanting to this was awkward enough already. I gradually made my way up to the burn it was not too bad but it looked painful and aggravating I placed the towel with the drug on her skin Courtney screamed in agony at the touch but she sucked it up I applied more pressure slowly moving my hand in small circles smoothing the burn. At first Princess as moaning in anguish but now it was turning into pleasure I gritted my teeth trying to hold back but every atom in my body was screaming to ravish and indulge in her innocent body I growled deeply as she began to grind her body against my hand. I was trying I was trying so hard not to but she was really making it hard. I mean the sweat dripping down her bloodied cheeks, breasts almost falling out of her bra and the wet fabric clinging onto her breasts the cold water not helping it and the insane clinging of her panties to her womanhood not that I could see anything but it wasn't helping as she grinded faster the water began to spill out lapping at the edges I slowly tried to move my hand from her heated skin but she grabbed my hand pulling it back.

"No Duncan come" Courtney psychically removed my shirt and pants then dragged me into the bath thank god it was large enough to fit a couple people I yelped as the icy water hit my skin but the sensation of Princess's wet body pressed against mine put me into a haze I couldn't think straight anymore and I didn't want too not now because I wanted to lose control and I did. I smothered her body with kisses she arched her back against me chest pressing harder the water began to heat up rapidly but I didn't care I bit down on her collarbone she screeched scratching her sharp nails down my back drawing on my crimson essence in response I moved down biting her bra clad breast instead this time she screamed.

"Duncan" Courtney panted "Take it off" she encouraged indicating to her bra but I ceased her lips again making her head hit the wall water splashed on the tiles as I grinded against her hips while our lips connected I ripped her bra off it landed somewhere on the ground she gasped forcing her bare breasts into my muscular chest I moaned in content feeling her nipples rub against mine. I didn't look at her breasts knowing she would probably get embarrassed so I keep them on her face

"Duncan harder" she groaned as I immediately replied by bucking my hips harder and faster Courtney's erotic screams filled the bathroom her hands knitted in my hair tugging harshly begin to bring me back to reality.

"Duncan! Ahhhhhhhh! Don't stop please ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Princess lust filled voice yelled I listen the wet slaps of our skin pounding together, the water splashing everywhere, the pitter patter of the water on tiles and Courtney's desire filling the bathroom that's when it hit me as the tightening of my loins increased, as she was trying to get our pants off this wasn't right I did something I would regret forever. I jumped out of that bath leaving the most beautiful girl I know and slamming the door behind me. I ripped my wet clothes off changing into another pair of boxers and flopped myself onto the bed about half n hour later Courtney came out of the bathroom only in my t-shirt she lied down next to me she turned to face me stroking my bare chest

"Duncan I'm sorry I lost control I'm sorry for putting you in that situation you did the right thing thank you because I know we would regret it later" She whispered placing her head on my chest. I pulled the blanket over our bodies snuggling together I kissed her damp hair

"Don't worry Princess desire can be blind sometimes" I cooed she kissed my cheek and then we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**I know I know kill the scene well actually I think my attempt at writing a smutish scene killed it. I don't have much experience in that err area so please don't kill me and what do you think? **


	10. Chapter 10: Blind Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters**

"Ok so remind me again why I have to wear a monkey suit" I asked generally pissed that I was most likely gonna have to wear those clothes

"Because it's a formal event and you are expected to wear the 'monkey suit' plus you only have to wear it for a couple hours possibly less" Trent explained I had planned to wear my usual attire like black jeans, shirt and my dog collar and I had also been debating weather I should get my hair done again. Sighing unhappily I followed the rest of the group Trent, Geoff, Cody, Alejandro, Tyler and myself were out looking for clothes for tonight we had all left it to the last minute so while we went looking for 'monkey suits' the girls were getting makeovers or something like that we'd be getting ourselves done up after getting our clothes. So tonight was the school dance I really didn't want to dress up and stuff but the only reason I was doing this because it was for Princess she had always wanted to go but never because she didn't have anyone. Well you see she was beautiful but many jerks would take advantage of her blindness me I try not too but the problem is that she's just to damn irresistible I mean if I recall what happened two weeks ago that was a really close call.

"Come on Duncan hurry up" Trent yelled I speed up the pace matching his I heard him mutter

"The sooner the better" I could tell that he wasn't that thrilled about the idea either none of us were but it was for the girls we entered the monkey shop seconds later we all groaned silently Geoff turned to face us holding his hands in a stop position we all halted.

"Ok guys the sooner we get this done the better ok so we spend thirty minutes tops then whatever it takes at the hairdressers" Geoff announced we all rolled our eyes then headed off to find our clothes in record time.

Half n hour later and I still couldn't find anything all the others had, had better luck than me I was really coming to my wits end. Sorting through another hanger of pants they were all too flashy and tight this seriously was a waste of my freakin time I stormed off over to the rack in the back corner. Browsing along this stuff seemed to be in the dress code but just barely finally I came across something that was defiantly acceptable in my books minutes later I had paid for the stuff and was out the door

"Finally you took forever so why'd you take so long" Geoff commanded I opened the bag he let out a long whistle in approval.

"Ok guys let's get this hair thing done then we can get this over and done with" Then Geoff turned to me "You better not take all year to get your freakin hair done" he threatened the others agreed I just laughed and kept on walking.

Ok the hair took longer than we'd all expected but it was worth it running my fingers through my newly cut and colored hair I smiled but it soon dropped it reminded me of the times that once were. When it was just me, Trent and the twins even though they almost killed me and my girlfriend I still felt a bit guilty about what I did I mean who kills the people closest to them? Well I sure do I have killed everyone that mattered or I thought that mattered in life does that make me a murderer? I wouldn't know I've killed so many innocent people I've lost count I didn't mean to it was just because of this raging hunger nothing seemed to be able to satisfy it then again nothing ever had. Someday all of my sins will come back to be and I'll make sure that I drown in them I'd never actually thought about how I would die or the fact that I was ever going to when I was younger I thought I'd been immortal but I had been proved wrong quickly because immortals don't bleed. But if I had to die I think dying in Princess's arms would make the pain and suffering disappear because when I'm with her all my sins are forgiven.

After my reminiscence we finally got back to the school flopping down on the bed I glanced at the clock another hour or so and the place was bustling I heard in all the desperation a cat fight had broken out in the bathroom we guys thought it had been pretty funny but now Geoff and Trent were taking turns in showering and getting ready.

"Aren't you gonna start getting ready?" Trent asked I shrugged as Geoff walked out of the steam filled bathroom groaning I stood up and made my way into the shower slamming the door behind me I didn't want to be disturbed. Stripping down I jumped under the hot spray the heat working at my tense and nervous muscles as I sunk to the floor I remember what had happened about an hour or so ago…

**AN HOUR OR SO AGO**

"Hey guys I need to get something" I said heading off towards a small supermarket

"What you need to get?" Trent asked I mumbled something under my breath glancing away

"Dude tell us if we already got it no point in buying it" Geoff reasoned once again I mumbled

"What" they said in unison

"Fuck I need to get some condoms ok?" I half yelled slightly stressed and embarrassed. They all chuckled

"Ahhhh Court's finally gonna do it with ya nice but seriously dude you won't need any" Geoff chuckled I stared at him in utter disbelief

"Are you fuckin serious I don't want to get Princess pregnant!" I was enraged I was ready to smash his face in I didn't want to be a father at sixteen!

"No you don't understand you see Courtney and all the other girls in the school can't get pregnant because they have to take this weird injection every month to prevent all that stress worry and pregnancies I mean the school doesn't want to have to deal with women's business besides it better for them and us" Geoff concluded ok how come I didn't know about this.

"Well how do you know all this huh?" I accused him he rolled his eyes ready to defended his case

"Hah well you see I was in the infirmary one day and well I noticed all the girls getting this weird needle so I asked one of em what was going on she was clearly embarrassed and refused to talk but I used some charm on her and she told me everything. So according to her they have to get it every two weeks or something like that and that prevents them from have well you know and getting pregnant" Geoff smirked I rolled my eyes but believed them I just hoped they were right…

**PRESNET**

Shaking those weird thoughts outta my head I turned off the water and began toweling my hair looking in the steam covered mirror to check if any of the colour had fade but it was all good. Smirking I walked out towel hanging lose around my hips Trent and Geoff were rushing around frantically rolling my eyes I grabbed my bag of clothes and retreated back into the bathroom to get changed. Five minutes later I emerged all freshened up and dry the guys raised their eyebrow skeptically as if to say there was no way I was going to get away with this. Instead of the usual attire I'd added to it a black leather jacket instead of that other coat made of itchy material, the undershirt also black but a lighter shade, a blood red tie hung loosely around my neck enough to show of my constricting dog collar, black jeans with a tightness to them, studded belt and chain and my feet were converse covered.

"Dude you so aren't gonna get away with that" Geoff chuckled

"I wouldn't be so sure he might just get away with it I mean it is within the dress code but with attitude" Trent posed rubbing his chin as if he actually had a beard or something there I smirked happily

"But your hair that might be cutting it close" Trent mused I sighed there was nothing wrong with my hair. Ok so I had it re dyed and cut but different this time I had got them to cut my fringe so it was now pretty much covering my left eye the end of the fringe had been dyed a dark emerald green.

"Well whatever I don't care" I grinned jumping onto my bed placing my hand behind my head I thought I could take I quick nap I mean I was gonna be up with Princess all night if I could I was gonna fuck until dawn a wide smirk took place on my lips just the thought of it made me get a bit horny. It felt like I'd only been asleep for five minutes or so but turns out it had been almost an hour and now Trent and Geoff were chucking a freakin fit because we were late stupid bastards I didn't care I thought as I lagged behind them as they paced madly down the halls I could hear music pumping from downstairs the thing was begin held in the school gym which was like huge

"Duncan hurry up!" Trent growled impatiently he was just in a bad mood cause he wanted to see Gwen. Finally we came out to the front of the gym where we had planned to meet the girls and off course we were that last one's to arrive thanks to me the other two shot me a death glare but when the caught sight of their girlfriends they immediately perked up scanning the girls they all seemed to have this colour scheme going on. Gwen in midnight blue and black, Bridgette aqua and black, Sierra purple and black, Heather red and black and Lindsay in white and black then my eyes fell on her my heart skipped a couple beats. Courtney stood there in an angelic aura of magenta and black her stance portrayed her hidden emotions timid, shy, embarrassed and nervous. Her long autumn hair rippled down her back ending past her hips, her dress was in a corseted matter with see through puffed sleeves, a large black ribbon constricted her slim waist and trailed down her back until it almost touched the floor, the skirt length of her dress was puffed up and frilly with multiple layers and to make her absolutely down right perfect they had placed a small tiara on her head she really was a Princess. I glided across the room until she was in my arms Courtney shuddered staring at me with her sightless eyes she blushed rapidly then fingered my newly done hair

"You changed it and dyed it" She observed though she could see she could feel

"Yeah don't you like it" I asked grimly she perked up immediately

"No, no I love it I also did something to my hair" She whispered and slowly pulled back a large lock of autumn hair. I couldn't believe my eyes she had actually dyed her hair too but hers was hardly noticeable maybe that was because she had covered it up before I could see it a large magenta streak was placed on the left side of her hair it cascaded down and stood out against her autumn hair I smiled brushing it behind her ear

"I love it" I said while kissing her forehead gentle she blushed.

"Come on you two love birds we gotta a party to go to!" Geoff hollered we all followed him in I glanced around they had done a pretty good job streamers, balloons and every other decoration under the sun adorned the gym poor coach he probably wasn't too happy about the whole thing. We glanced around people everywhere dancing, talking and laughing wow this was hectic I checked on Courtney she seemed to be coping just

"Princess if you can't handle or wanna leave just tell me ok" I had to yell over the music she leaned up her lips in my ear cool breath fanning my neck

"My, my someone's anxious and don't worry you can get that later on but now where here to have funny and besides if I'm with you everything will be alright" she confirmed smirking at her I kissed her quickly on the lips she beamed happily as we joined the others.

"Dude this is awesome!" Geoff exclaimed we all laughed

"Well I don't know about you guys but me and Tyler are gonna go dance" Lindsay informed

"We are?" Tyler stuttered this guys was so uncoordinated when it came to sport but now she wanted him to dance we all pitied him as he was dragged out onto the dance floor with Lindsay slowly everyone began to join them Princess looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"God I swear this is the first and last time you ever see me dance" I growled

"Technically I can't see you dance but I can feel you" she said innocently as she dragged me out onto the dance floor it had me thinking if that statement had a double meaning.

An hour or so later and I was almost freakin dead we stumbled off laughing as we grabbed some refreshments and joined the other guys all the girls besides Courtney were still on the dance floor we collapsed into the chairs beside them chugging down our drinks quenching our thirst.

"Dude I have no idea how they can still be dancing I mean fuck I'm exhausted" Geoff exclaimed we all agreed tiredly I slouched back in my chair Courtney sat across from me looking slightly nervous.

"Hey Princess what's up?" I asked curiously she shook her head then smiled

"Nothing just thinking"

"Bout what?"

"You" she answered whispering delicately in my ear I shuddered chills ran up and down my spine. Leaning over I kissed her lightly on her forehead she blushed I smirked she was beginning to get predicable sighing I leaned back into the chair this was gonna be a long evening. I hummed along with the music pumping outta the sound system glancing over at Princess she seemed kinda bored

"You bored?" I questioned she nodded ever so slightly running a pale hand through my new hair I sighed exasperatedly there was nothing we could really do shit not good. But it was just my luck that a slow dance began Courtney jumped up excitingly

"Last dance" she murmured mystically shivers ran up my spine standing up I bowed like a proper gentleman

"May I have this dance" I said clutching her tiny hand in mine she blushed happily beaming down at me

"I'd love to" she whispered as I led her onto the dance floor. Slowly taking her fragile body in my hands I leisurely led her around the dance floor she giggled buoyantly this obviously made her really happy and for once in my life I actually felt at peace. Princess's head rested against my chest as placed mine atop off hers her body felt warm against mine the ice around my heart was melting away ever so slightly with every look with every touch it was something about her that brought me comfort as if I'd always know her. All too soon the song came to an end a round of applause when up around the room it was finally over and the thought of what happened as so as we left stuck in my mind like glue. We made our way out of the gym we slowly meet up with the others everyone seemed tried and nervous I snuck a glance at Princess her whole body was trembling in fear and desire squeezing her hand reassuringly she grinned up at me but it didn't quite reach her eyes. A bolt of anxiety flashed through my body did I really want to do this? Could I keep in control? But most importantly was Courtney ready? If she wasn't I couldn't force her into anything she didn't want I'd have to remind myself if she pushed me away. We all said our goodbyes me and Princess made our way up to that secret room on the top floor. By the time we got there the tension was dripping off our bodies I abruptly pushed Courtney against the wall kissing her heatedly I pulled away looking into her endless eyes

"Princess if your not ready we don't have to do this" I murmured she smirked kissing my nose

"Duncan I want you to be the one if it's not you well then I don't want it because I… I love you" she said strongly I froze. Nobody I mean nobody had ever told me that they loved me not even my own parents what was this feeling in my chest it seemed to crush my heart and steal my air how do you respond to something like that? I just didn't know how to deal with this. Princess looked at me wide eyed waiting for my response I could tell she was regretting it already the hurt was beginning to show on her face. Come on Duncan it's just three little words just three words….

"Princess I…I….."


End file.
